Silent
by LovelyMinx17
Summary: Luffy, a socially awkward teen with slight medical problems that keep him from doing the things he loves the most. Not only that it seems that Luffy has another tormentor to add to his list... [Modern AU, AceXLu, School Life.]
1. Chapter 1

**Hai Minna! This is basically my first AceLu pairing _ hope you like it!**

**Warnings: Mentions of abuse, Bullying, Language and sexual conversations in later chapters. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It all happened so fast.

The argument with grandpa, the stomping off, the car, the yells , the pain, the hospital.

If he wasn't such a brat, as his gramp's had called him, he would never have been in this mess.

He would not have to spend to a month in this stupid, stuffy hospital.

Although he did like the free food, the kindness of the other patients and nurses that constantly commented on how cute he was. Thats right, the nurses even called him cute…

His grandpa, his only remaining family member came to visit him four times a week. He hated it. Gramps would always fall asleep and snore very loudly that one time one of the staff members asked Monkey D Luffy, to wake him up and ask him to leave… Very awkward indeed.

Well his grandpa wasn't the only family member he had left, no he had Shanks. The man was amazing on every level but he often got a horrible temper when drunk or he would always end up in a jail cell the next morning for trying to do something stupid. Gramps hated Shanks as he always filled the kid-Luffy's head full of junk and nonsense, so Monkey D. Garp made sure Luffy kept his distance from him.

When Luffy was released from hospital, he had trouble getting around without any help as the crash damaged his legs badly. So much that if Luffy wasn't careful he would need surgery again. His grampa would have to help him up the stairs and down the stairs. Very awkward indeed.

But this was in the past, at least three years ago infact, and Luffy was now 17 years old and a normal, socially-awkward teenager at high school. Well he was until he met Portgas D. Ace.

...XxXxXxX...

_Beep, beep, beep, beep._

The boy poked his messy haired head out from under the comforter and shut off his alarm clock. Moaning and groaning the boy slipped back underneath to the warmth and softness of his bed. It was Monday. Upon realising this, the tired young boy groaned even louder and felt like punching a hole in the wall in frustration. Two days of no school just wasn't enough! Especially when you have teachers and bullies on your back constantly.

As much as he would like to stay curled up in bed, but any longer then it would be harder for Luffy to get up, so throwing back the dark blue covers and carefully swinging his feet around to the side of the bed, Luffy gripped his night stand for support as he stood. His legs were not what they used to be since the accident three years ago much to the teen's frustration. This meant he couldn't take part in some sports that all his friends were part of, no he had to sit and watch. Also he had to move slowly when walking around, once again he hated it, especially at school, what with ignorant people pushing and shoving. It was horrible.

But aside from all that, Luffy looked forward to seeing his close friends and school.

Usopp, whom he was slightly closer too, was great at art and storytelling but sometimes his stories sounded more like lies than fact to Luffy.

Nami, her sister is quite popular in the senior school but she doesn't get any attention from it, much to her anger. She is kind of greedy with money and and gets frustrated pretty easily.

Sanji, his father and Luffy's grampa are kind of good friends. Plus his dad owns a fancy restaurant uptown so the young cook couldn't hang out with them much because of shifts. Nami along with everyone else calls him a pervert for some reason…

Zoro, he is pretty tough and strong in a fight. He and Luffy first met on their first day. Luffy was having trouble with a group of bullies and Zoro stepped in. Ever since that day he and Luffy were friends.

They were also good friends with their history teacher, Miss Robin. She was kind and sweet to all her students but sometimes she just had to put her foot down.

"Luffy! Hurry up and I can drop you off to school on my way to work!" A deep gruff voice yelled upstairs. His gramps…

Ugh, Luffy avoided riding in cars with his grandpa, he always received a lecture about Luffy training hard to become a police man..

But Luffy just wanted to do other things for himself. After countless tries, Garp ignored his grandson.

"No gramps! I'm meeting friends on the bus, go on ahead!" The younger boy yelled back. No answer, the old man had probably fallen asleep in his donuts. Typical.

After changing into his short sleeved white shirt and black dress pants, Luffy grabbed his red backpack and hit the road. He would grab breakfast at school, the teen didn't want to risk another argument or lecture from the old man after all.

Walking at a steady pace to keep his legs from paining and cramping, Luffy finally reached his streets bus stop. It was empty as always, it was nice to have someone to talk to but...he just wanted to sleep. The teen sat on the bench and folded his arms, his head began to bob up and down as he felt his blue eyes drooping shut.

A sudden vibrating came from his pants pocket. Reaching down, he pulled out his phone and read the text message from Usopp.

_Almost at your stop, dnt fall asleep on me again now XD_

Luffy smiled widely before replying back,

_Asleep? I went to bed early last nght! Anyway got any food i'm starving!_

He pressed send as his bus finally pulled up. Smiling, the younger teen picked up his rucksack and pocketed his phone before climbing the metal stairs. He paid the driver, who was called Mr H. Jango before turning and seeing his friend Usopp wave at him playfully. Luffy smiled back and proceeded to walk to the back of the bus to his long nosed friend. Just then Luffy found himself on the floor. The other kids laughing and teasing him as the trembling and confused teen picked himself back up again. Nani? Looking around, Luffy found the reason to why he tripped.

A foot sticking out in his path. That person did it deliberately. He was used to these things after all but he hated hearing people tease his legs and call him a rag doll. Gazing up to his tripper, Luffy saw that is was the popular senior, Portgas D Ace. The freckled faced older teen, looked at Luffy with a smirk on his face but also a little sorrow?

Shaking his head, Luffy struggled to stand up and his friend Usopp helped him to stand up and carried his bag for him until they reached the back of the bus.

"Luffy you okay?" Usopp asked worriedly, his gaze looking at his feet and legs. Luffy huffed and covered them with his bag and glared at the back of Ace's head. What a jerk! What did he ever do to him! Luffy was so mad that he felt like confronting Ace, but Usopp told him to forget it that Ace's family are rich and dangerous and his father is the leader of this shifty mysterious gang. And plus the older teen knew how to fight. Luffy sat back and gazed out the window, he would forget about it, for now.

* * *

**Thoughts? Let me know what you think :) Should I continue? **

**-MINX x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai! I REALLY DID NOT EXPECT so many reviews, follows and favourites for the first chapter and It was too short :( But thank you all for the kind reviews it really made me happy that I began this chapter really quickly :) But enough rambling...Heres chapter 2!**

* * *

The bus ride journey was normal enough.

Other students of the school where laughing and chatting about what they did on the weekend and such.

It would seem that Luffy's fall was forgotten among the students, much to Luffy and Usopp's relief but the raven-haired boy kept his blue eyes on the back of Ace's head. It really pissed him off, he didn't even know the guy and he goes and pulls a stunt like that!

"Just forget about that creep will you, you have been glaring at him non-stop" Usopp told him in a sulking and slightly annoyed voice. The long-nosed boy was slouched in his seat and playing some game on his phone to care, but he didn't want Luffy to attract attention upon himself.

Said boy sighed and slouched back in the bus seat along with his friend, he was right, it wasn't as if Luffy was going to do any damage just by glaring at Ace, he hoped it would have though.. "Sorry Usopp I just woke up in a bad mood today I guess" Luffy said sheepishly and finally turning to look at his friend.

For the next few minutes of the bus ride, Luffy and Usopp talked about TV shows, comics and other things that they liked. Usopp was into comics and art and Luffy was into Manga and video games. Usopp really wanted to write his own comic one day and get rich and famous but Luffy reminded him it would take lots of work and stress, but he encouraged Usopp to do what he liked and do not let anyone stop him.

"Say Luffy, what are you doing on Friday?" Usopp asked suddenly out of the blue, sitting up to look at his friend better.

"Hmm?" The other boy grunted also sitting up to hear properly.

"Friday, what are you doing?" The curly-haired teen asked again rolling his brown eyes. Luffy really needed his hearing checked.

Luffy thought for a second, did he have any plans? He did not. "Nothing why?" He smiled.

Usopp seemed to perk up more and grinned back to Luffy's wide eyes. "Well you see, my mom and dad are going out on Friday morning to visit some sick relative and will not be back until saturday night! So I was going to ask you, Zoro and Sanji if you would like to stay at my house that night?" Usopp practically said in rush of excitement. He had never been alone in the house before, especially not over night and he really wanted his friends to stay over.

Luffy beamed and also looked excited, he had only been to Usopp's house once and he really wanted to do something that night so it was a yes for him!

"Great! I just hope Zoro and Sanji can come though" Usopp continued, packing his bag as the school bus finally came to a stop outside the large school.

So it was settled, they would beg Zoro and Sanji to tag along and they would have the best night ever! Usopp thought proudly standing up in his seat, but he quickly sat back down.

Luffy noticed this and turned back around to his friend, "Nani Usopp? Come on" The boy commanded. "You know I need help with the steps"

"Uhm, I just need to pack my bag and make sure I have everything, can you wait with me?" Usopp's mood seemed to drop drastically and he refused to look out the bus window.

Luffy however caught on and looked out the window to see a group of older and bullish-looking boys standing around laughing very loudly and acting like complete children. "Franky family is it, Usopp you need to stand up to them its been two weeks!" Luffy told him while sitting back down beside his friend.

Luffy could have kicked himself, Usopp wasn't the only one with a group of personal tormentors which kept him awake at night. No, Luffy had Morgan and his brother Helmeppo and other people who followed them around, to deal with.

...XxXxXxX...

It started a month ago, a normal day at high school and Luffy was alone in the halls after arriving late to school and was rushing as fast as his messed up legs could to take him and just like what Ace had done, a leg tripped him and sent him flying into some trash cans. Luffy didn't know what hit him until he was surrounded by Morgan and his gang or followers as he liked to call them.

"Look isn't it that kid with those rag doll legs or something?" One of his cronies asked making the others smirk and chuckle.

Luffy felt his face turn red and he sat up and gripped the his locker for support and prepared to face them properly. He recognised these guys from the start of the year, Zoro beat them up but Morgan wasn't there that time, but now he was.

"Go to hell!" Luffy yelled finally managing to stand up and attempted to turn his back to continue down the hallway but he felt a strong painful grip on the back of his neck. He winced as he was spun around to face that large, frightening looking face stare back as his own. Luffy felt himself turn uneasy, it was Morgan, the strongest and most terrifying guy in the whole school!

"What do you want?" Luffy demanded and tried to pry the hand off his neck but with failure.

Without warning, Luffy felt himself being thrown back into the garbage and felt a pain shoot up his left leg. Morgan had his own foot pressed on Luffy's leg holding him in place as he bent down and whispered in the victims ear, "Remember my brother? Consider it revenge, you snitching brat"

The scared teen gulped as he watched Morgan and his group walk off leaving him in the garbage on the verge of tears, for his pained leg and the feeling of helplessness and weakness. Morgan had added Luffy to his hit list after his friend Zoro beat up Helmeppo. But he never told Zoro about the abuse, he just happened to walk in on it or something. He wasn't a snitch!

Luffy didn't want to tell Zoro about this, because he didn't want Zoro feeling like a bodyguard all the time and he didn't want Zoro to think he was weak. In fact, Luffy hasn't told any of his friends, not even Usopp. When Morgan or even Helmeppo left him with a black eye or bloody nose he would simply say he walked into a door or his grandpa had hit him again. He hated it.

...

"Oi Luffy, come on they are gone now…" Usopp broke the teen from his thoughts as he looked out the window to make sure that Usopp's own bullies were gone.

Luffy sighed and nodded and he and Usopp walked out of the bus with Usopp helping Luffy down the bus steps and up the path to school. On the way up the white steps that lead into the large building, Luffy and Usopp caught a glimpse of Ace, and his other friends. Marco and Thatch was it, all sitting on the steps talking amongst themselves. When the two teens were passing Luffy felt the anger boil up inside him as the group went quite. He just wanted to punch that stupid grin off Ace's face right now but Usopp shook his head begging Luffy to stand down. The two teens finally reached the door and Luffy could have swore he heard Ace whispering to Marco.

_"Marco that's enough, stop it"_

But Luffy just shrugged it off, Usopp told him it was hopefully just a one off and that he would never see Ace and his friends again.

...XxXxXxXxX...

Luffy's first class was History with Miss Robin. He liked that class because a lot of his friends where in it, except Usopp, he had Art now. But Luffy got to share history with Zoro and Sanji at least, and the next class was Gym. The teen hated Gym, he had to sit and watch his friends and other students have fun playing dodge ball and what not but on the bright side, there were some sports he sucked at and was happy to sit out at those times.

"Oi, Zoro, Sanji" Luffy whispered to his friends. The trio were sitting at the front of the class because of their constant talking at the back and one more strike and it would be out to stand in the hallway. Miss Robin could really be strict like that at times.

Zoro sighed and turned his head to his loud mouthed friend, it was his fault they were at the front but Sanji didn't mind for obvious reasons…

"What? You're going to get us thrown out" Zoro whispered slightly harshly.

"Usopp has a free house on Friday and wants us to stay there that night!" Luffy grinned and looked really excited and could hardly control his bouncing in his seat.

"Oh does he now? He probably wants us to stay because he'll be scared to sleep alone"

Luffy shrugged and continued smiling and copied more notes from the white board. Zoro rolled his eyes and looked at Sanji who was gone. Looking around he found the blonde cook at Miss Robins desk and asking about a 'really tough' question. The green haired teen gritted his teeth and sighed before turning back to Luffy who was now humming and doodling on the desk. "Pleeeese Zoro!" The raven-haired teen begged rather loudly earning a look from Miss Robin.

"I'll think about it okay?"

"Excuse me Zoro, please leave the room and stand in the hallway" A feminine voice suddenly made him jump in surprise and drop his pen. Miss Robin was off her seat and was pointing to the door while smiling kindly, Sanji sniggered and smirked. "Yeah Marimo go" Zoro gave Sanji and Luffy a death glare before leaving the class. Why was it always him out of those three!

...XxXxXxX...

The next class was Gym and while in the locker rooms, the four of them discussed Friday and agreed too because they would rather go out than sit in and Sanji wanted to play a prank on Usopp so badly. Usopp felt popular.

When Zoro, Sanji and Usopp were changed and ready to play volleyball Luffy left to get his Manga to read in his locker. The hallways were silent as everyone was in class and it felt like a ghost town only the sound of Luffy's footsteps and the clocks ticking. After a few turns to the right Luffy finally reached his locker but stopped in his tracks. Ace was standing with his back against his locker. HIS locker, why his of all places!

The older teen was talking on the phone and his face was blank but very serious as he was engaged in the deep conversation.

_"What did they find,...nothing?...thank god because I'm not going back there…..hahaha I know! But seriously be careful in future aright?"_

At the last sentence Aces voice was stern and serious. Luffy didn't know what to do, something told him he was not meant to hear that conversation. So he decided to do the smart thing and slowly and quietly back away back down the hall.

He fell.

He fell into the garbage cans again. He hated the garbage cans so much! They caused so much problems for him..

Before realising what had just happened he saw a pair of legs standing in front of him. Gulping, the boy followed them up until he reached their owners face. "What are you doing?" Ace asked in a surprisingly calm and amused way. Did he find this funny? Luffy thought.

Typical Ace.

When the teen didn't make any attempt to answer, Ace bent down and gripped his white shirt collar and pulled him forward into his face more. Luffy for some reason blushed very lightly. He had never seen Ace's face close up before and took in every detail. His dark grey eyes, his freckles and a cut on the top of his forehead? It looked fresh, like it just happened.

The boy was yanked out of his trance by Ace who pulled him closer and held a firm grip on his shirt. "Did you hear me talking on the phone?" Luffy then realised he could be in some kind of danger. He thought back to that conversation he was most likely not meant to hear. He began to tremble and sweat and found trouble finding his voice. "Did you?" Ace asked again, his tone was still calm but his grip on the shirt became tighter.

"N-No.." Luffy lied, it was the only way he could get out of this. He just wanted nothing more than to be with Shanks safe and sound at his house. Not with Ace.

Portgas saw through the boys lies but decided to play along, for some reason he didn't want to frighten the boy even more. The older teen then stood up but kept his grip on Luffy and hoisted him up as well and looked him again in the eyes. "Alright then, but next time don't eavesdrop it could lead you into some deep shit" Ace threatened and let go of the top before walking off.

Luffy once again felt so weak and helpless, it was just like Morgan all over again. Ace was scary, he just wanted to keep his distance from him from now on!

But what was that conversation about? The boy sighed heavily before gripping his locker for support and bend down to pick up his cell phone he dropped during the impact with the trash cans. His medical problems were killing him!

...XxXxXxX...

"Luffy, Luffy do you want me to get you anything?" Vivi the pretty rich girl asked him at lunch time.

Luffy and his friends where sitting around a circle table having their lunch when Luffy complained he didn't have enough for his dessert and that he was still hungry. At these words Vivi, a kind hearted girl with aqua blue hair rushed up beside him and offered to get him his food.

Vivi was one of Nami's friends who often sat with them at lunch or she would be too busy studying to eat lunch. Her parents had high hopes for her as she was an A-star student in all of her previous schools and was offered so much.

But she liked to kick back and hang around her friends and mostly Luffy.

"Uhh no I'm okay, thanks anyway Vivi" Luffy smiled before casually humming and playing with his knife and fork. He then felt a something kick his leg and looked up to see his stingy friend Nami giving him a stern look, just like Ace's earlier.

That was another thing, Luffy didn't mention what happened with Ace and he certainly did not recall the phone call. But the strange and frightening thing was, Ace kept looking at him from the other side of the cafeteria. Making Luffy look anywhere else but Ace's face.

Nami kicked him again, slightly harder but not too hard "Ow, what!?" He complained retreating his heg and rubbing it.

Nami sighed and stayed silent.

The rest of the lunch hour was normal as always, Usopp drawing on his hand, Zoro fell asleep, Sanji hitting on Nami, and Vivi finally got up and left.

"Excuse me everyone, but I must be going. Goodbye Luffy" She smiled and grabbed her dark blue bag and her pink folder and rushed out of the cafeteria.

"Hm, why is Vivi so…" He couldn't find the words, "Polite and clingy with me" Luffy complained pouting slightly.

Nami gave his leg another soft kick and got his attention "Luffy, I think the whole school knows.."

"Knows what?"

"Vivi is crushing on you" Nami said rubbing her temple.

Luffy's eyes widened slightly. Vivi had a crush on him? No one ever had a crush on him, ever. The teen then looked at Usopp, Sanji and Zoro who remained too caught up in their own things to care. "You guys knew…?"

"Luffy its obvious, damn where is my red marker!" Usopp cursed emptying his whole bag contents out on to the table.

"I know its crazy right, you instead of me" Sanji practically wept and clutched onto Namis arm.

"Oh.." That was all Luffy could say, a girl had a crush on him, his first crush.

"Its sweet actually" Nami smiled, mocking her friend further.

...XxXxXxXxX...

After school Luffy was waiting for Usopp while he collected his Art folder. The teen was leaning against the wall minding his own business when a hand grabbed his forearm and yanked him behind the school.

It startled Luffy so much that he almost screamed but that would be stupid.

"What do you want, Ace?" The slightly frightened teen asked.

Ace had Luffy pinned up against the wall, his hands holding his shoulders so he could have no attempt at escape and once again gave him a stern look.

"Shhh, listen, I'm sorry for tripping you this morning and ever since that time in the hall..I have been panicking.." He said in a rush, he kept glancing over his shoulders.

"A-About what?" Luffy recalled Ace threatening him and the weird phone call.

"Luffy I'm not stupid, I know you heard that phone call I just let you off the hook earlier because you looked like you were about to piss your pants" Ace chuckled earning a slight blush to go across Luffy's face. He relaxed more in the iron like grip.

"Okay!" Ace turned serious again. "That's why tomorrow you are coming home with me, I need to talk to you"

"What!" Luffy protested, no way was he going anywhere with his goofy, psychotic guy. Luffy imagined himself walking into some dark, dirty torture chamber filled with cans of booze and Ace laughing like a lunatic.

"No way are you crazy! No no no"

"Aww I wish you had a choice, anyway Ill pick you up tomorrow after school alright?" Ace let go and patted Luffy's cheek before rushing off to a dark orange BMW that was parked at the school parking lot. Wait, why did Ace take the bus when...and where did this car come from?

Luffy was too shocked to care right now. No way was he going to go to that bullying, nut-jobs house. Absolutely no way! Luffy straightened himself up and got ready to go back to meet his friend when Morgan's fist collided with his face once again.

"Where are ya goin?" He asked cracking his knuckles. Luffy only braced himself for what was to come.

...XxXxXxX...

The front door opened then slammed again, the battered and bruised teen stomped up the hall and to the stairs but was stopped by his grandpa.

"This is why I want you to become a police man! You need to stop letting people walk all over you, Luffy!" Garp complained tossing Luffy an ice pack.

The teen could have laughed, his grandpa was right, it needed to stop.

* * *

**Chapter 2 done! Did you like it? :)**

**Once again thank you for all the reviews/follows/favourites on the first chapter, I really did not expect it! :o**

**For you people who are wondering about the ages..here you go..**

**Luffy: 17**

**Ace: 19**

**Usopp:17**

**Sanji: 18**

**Zoro: 18**

**Nami: 18**

**Vivi: 17**

**Marco: 19**

**Thatch: 19**

**Morgan: 19**

**Helemppo: 18**

**You get the idea :P **

**In future chapters I will introducing more familiar characters I think. But let me know what you think of this chapter and If theres some things you want me to add in future ones :) **

**Until then, Arigato reader-sans!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hai Minna! Arigato for all the new follows. favourites and reviews :) Well here is Chapter 3!

PS sorry if Luffy is a little OCC

* * *

There was nothing that Luffy would like more than to be sitting in his room and playing _Minecraft_ on his pc or drawing scribbles in his notepad, than here. On Aces couch, alone in this large empty living room. It was the sixth time his host, Ace, had left for the kitchen to talk to Marco and Thatch. The bored teen sighed and drank some more of his drink. Why was he here again?

...XxXxXxX...

The morning was normal enough, Luffy had his breakfast, changed into a red hoodie with blue knee-high pants and his usual backpack slung over his shoulder. As always the boy received a lecture from his grandpa about standing up to bullies like Morgan and not to come crying home to him everyday. Luffy could have laughed, him crying? Maybe once or twice...

Garp drove him to school and gave him money for his lunch and wished him a good day. The man could be caring at times.

Forgetting about Aces conversation with him yesterday, Luffy jumped out of his skin when the familiar Portgas jumped out in front of him and reminded him about coming over today. Luffy sighed and kept waking avoiding eye contact with the older teen. Why did Ace want him over so badly…? Seriously what was wrong with this fucking guy? He was so...off. One second he would be all cheery and the next he was freaking scary as hell.

Luffy found that out throughout the day, as his tormentor as Luffy now called him, kept popping unexpectedly and in the weirdest places.

The first time, was this morning at the door.

The second was break time and Ace walked into Luffys class as looking very smug as he walked right up to the confused boy and reminded him silently by whispering it in his ear, before leaving. A few girls behind him called Ace 'cute'. Luffy could have gagged. But he didn't.

The third time he was aggressive. It was just before lunch and Miss Robin sent the teen out to the hall for talking and Ace, as if expecting Luffy to get thrown out, was waiting. The older teen pinned Luffy up against the wall and said in a rather scary, threatening tone,

"Remember, you better not tell anyone or you don't bother waiting at the spot this afternoon...you'll wake up dead..you hear me, Lu?" The trembling teen nodded silently before being dropped to the ground and Portgas strode off, whistling some tune as if nothing happened.

Each time Ace threatened him violently like that, Luffy could see slight fear in his dark grey eyes and desperation. Why was he going to this demon house again? Oh yeah because the lunatic wanted to tell him or talk to him about something. Most likely that phone call…

The fourth and last time Ace reminded him was at the library...

Luffy had a free class and decided to go and study or draw somewhere peaceful. Usopp, Nami, Zoro, Sanji and Vivi still had classes so he had to sit alone in this large well decorated school library. The schools library was always empty and Luffy liked it this way, especially when his friends were here. Plus almost everyone in this school were assholes..

Putting his earphones in, Luffy crossed his arms and lay his raven-head down silently and listened to the song playing. It felt like three minutes and Luffy opened his blue eyes again before he actually did fall asleep. Raising his head, Luffy yawned and stretched and slowly opened one eye and was met his a smiling face at the other side of the table.

"What the hell! What are you doing here?!" Luffy asked pulling out the black earphones and continued to glare at the older male who sat there grinning like an idiot with his head resting in his hands.

"I thought you fell asleep on me, Lu" Ace grinned and kept his pose.

"H-How long have you been there?" Luffy asked, this guy was pissing him off big time!

"A long time, never mind enjoy your music" The older boy didn't move but kept staring at Luffy. Whose face was heating up. Wait, why was his face heating up? Anger? A little but it was something else. Luffy found himself blushing faintly when being this close to Aces face…

"Why are you following me around like a dog, I know about after school I'm not a baby!" The teen argued, he began to pout which made Ace chuckle and continue to stare at him.

Suddenly a loud booming voice yelled throughout the library, making the younger boy jump."Portgas!" It was Smoker. A member of staff who got his nickname 'smoker' because he smoked 40 cigarettes a day…

Said boy rolled his eyes but kept smiling. "Here he comes to wreck the day" Ace sung making Luffy chuckle a little but instantly hid it behind a book so he would not get into trouble as well, Smoker could really be scary at times...

"You haven't been in ANY of your damn classes! Now get your ass to chemistry NOW!" Smoker yelled while pointing to the door. Luffy agreed, thinking back to his day. Ace would always be in the halls…or outside with Marco and Thatch.

"I swear to you smoky, Sadi-Chan has a crush on me, that's why she wants me in her class so much" Ace stated matter-of-factly standing up and began walking to the door. Without another word, Smoker rolled his eyes and grabbed Aces arm and personally dragged him out of the library. Luffy was once again at peace but felt kind of bored now without Ace around...Instead he got up and left.

...XxXxXxX...

It was time, Luffy stood at the same spot where Ace had threatened him just a day ago. He thought about running and just not returning to school but Garp would make him go and there Ace would be waiting to end his life. Luffy fumed, if only he didn't hear that phone call that made Ace a nervous wreck, and if his legs weren't messed up he could have avoided tripping over those damned trash cans…

"Hey Lu, you came!" Luffy looked up and saw Ace standing directly in front of him. But something was off with the older teen.. He looked really happy and excited. Why was he excited for?

Brushing that thought aside Luffy answered him with a forced smile. "Uh..y-yeah" Luffy smiled back and clenched his fists to make them stop sweating.

"I didn't think you would come you know, thought I would have to personally drag you to the car" Portgas chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "But that wouldn't have been fun right?"

...XxXxX...

Now here he was, bored out of his mind in a very large living room with nothing to look at was some family pictures. Ace did look cute in all of them. Luffy mentally slapped himself for that one.

The car ride was….eventful… Ace was driving, and at high speed and Thatch and Marco were arguing very loudly over a girl that Luffy had never heard of before… It was like Luffy wasn't even there in the car.

"Luffy, after talking to Marco in the kitchen I think I should tell you why I dragged you...here" Ace slurred while finally entering the room for the seventh time. The teen was holding a beer can and his eyes were slightly red...Luffy knew he was drunk..

Luffy would have to admit, Ace looked slightly sexier drunk with his hair hiding his eyes slightly and his voice got deeper… What was he thinking!

"Hurry and tell me so I can go home.." Luffy finally said, finishing his own drink which was orange juice. Marco had offered Luffy to beer but he politely refused.

Ace sighed and walked or rather stumbled over to where Luffy sat on the couch and sat his beer can down on the coffee table before turning to Luffy and looked him straight in the eye. "That phone call….it was a guy I know telling me that me and Marcos hideout got ransacked by police…"

"The police, why?"

"Well you see...me and Marco sell stolen things you know like, phones, laptops and what not" Ace slurred more and more. He then leaned back on the couch and moved closer to Luffy.

Luffy's mouth dropped open..what kind of guy was this! The police, stolen stuff!

"So I brought you here to make sure that you don't do blabbing off to the cops" Ace continued and poked Luffy's lips while he spoke. Luffy blushed slightly more,

"B-But I won't, I promise!"

The older teen then smirked and closed his eyes a second time. He really looked as if he would drop into a coma at any moment. "I know I know but Luffy…has anyone ever told you how cute you are?"

That was it. Luffys face completely turned as red as a tomato. Did Ace just call him cute? He shrugged it off, it was just the drink talking not him. But Ace then moved closer to the boy and caressed his cheek lightly. "The way you always pout and try to act brave around me...heh you're not fooling me"

Then without warning, Ace pinned Luffy down on the couch and rested his raven head on the boys quivering chest.

"A-Ace what are doing-" Before Luffy could finish his sentence, Ace placed a finger on his lips once more silencing him.

"Shhhh….just let it be"

**TBC**

* * *

**What did you think? 'Poor' Luffy XD **

**Review Replies:**

**iiILurvePancakesii- Yeah Marco kind of is isn't he XD But dont worry we find out why soon :) **

**jam klaoo- Thank you so much! Im really glad your enjoying it :P **

**ASLfangirl-Well now you know what the phone call was about :) Like the story so far? **

**nana-Im glad your liking it :) **

**xxXXxx- I and the rest of the readers will help you! But karma will get him soon enough...With the help of Ace?**

**iamabcdwhoareyou-Ace is Ace lol I decided to make him more split personality to fit the story a little better :3 **

**Zatsune Miku-Awww *hugs* Im glad your liking it :D Ill try to update as much as I can! **

**...**

**Well thats all for this chapter :) Leave a review and ill reply to it :D **

**Until next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update :( Anway heres chapter 4! Thank you all for the reviews and favs and follows!**

* * *

"Shhh, just let it be" Ace murmured with his dark grey eyes drooping shut as he placed his finger on Luffy's lips silencing him.

Said teen just lay underneath Ace, trembling slightly as Aces hand travelled over his sweating body and up his red hoodie. Luffy just wanted to leave but at the same time he didn't.

He didn't know this feeling, what was it? Maybe he didn't want to leave because Ace would be mad if he did…

The older teens hand travelled up to Luffy's chest and rested there as his other hand travelled downwards towards Luffy's pants.

"A-Ace..stop" Luffy breathed out placing both of his hands on Aces wandering hand.

"Ill make you feel good, don't...worry" Ace said while pinning both of Luffy's wrists above his head.

Luffy just wanted to leave and be far away from this crazy, drunken...cute, wait did he just say that? Once again Luffy kicked himself mentally. Aces hand gripped Luffys manhood which made the teen moan with made him blush. What was he doing?

"Heh..Lu it seems you're enjoying this aren't you?" Ace teased the teen laying under him. "This look suits you...the frightened little, innocent boy whos actually secretly….loving this abuse" Ace slurred once more putting more pressure on Luffy's manhood.

If his hands went pinned, Luffy would have used them to cover the moans that were escaping him, seriously who did this guy think he was! He didn't even know Ace was ...like this. But it could be just because he was drunk..

"Ace I need to go.. I-" Luffys sentence was cut short once again by Aces soft lips pressed on to his. Ace was kissing him! Luffys first kiss was off this bully, who he hated so much! Luffys mind was swimming with thoughts right now. Did Ace know what he was doing? He must be just really drunk, but this was no excuse!

Luffy struggled slightly under the older teens strong grip, as he desperately needed air! Then, as if sensing this, Ace broke the kiss and gave the younger teen a confused look. "Lu..what's wrong?" Ace asked as if this was normal and as if he was enjoying it, Luffy kind of was, but didn't want to admit it. He started licking his lips tasting Aces alcohol on his. This only made Ace smirk more and more, then he went in for a second kiss, but Luffy shot him a cold glare.

The teen then desperately tried to wriggle free of Aces iron-like grip, making Portgas look even more confused. "Luffy..whats-"

"Let me up!" Luffy practically screamed in his face. Just when things couldn't get any worse or embarrassing, Aces friends Marco and Thatch walked in. Luffy could have dropped dead right here on the spot. This was the last thing he wanted! If Marco and Thatch see this then they will most likely tell the whole school, then Luffy would be laughed at even by his friends. Upon reaching the living room, Marco and Thatch were too busy talking to each other to notice, or it was as if they knew what was happening but just didn't care.

This thought was confirmed when they both took a seat on an opposite couch at the other side of the room. Suddenly Luffy felt a massive weight fall onto his chest and the grip on his hands was loosened. Nani?

Luffy looked down to see that Ace had fallen asleep...and on him. At once he took his chance and pushed the older teen off him making him fall to the floor and the younger teen got up and quickly grabbed his backpack and rushed to the front door.

"Did you two have fun?" He heard a voice call from behind him. Marco. Luffy gritted his teeth and turned around, making a slight pain shoot up his left leg. "What are you guys! Some kind of perverts?!" Without waiting for a reaction, most likely a punch from the blonde teen, Luffy stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him.

...XxXxXxX...

It was dark. Great. His grandpa was probably worried, or not. Seriously that man was something else. Luffy paced as fast as he could to the nearest bus stop and sighed in relieve taking the pained weight off his legs. While he sat waiting for the bus, he couldn't stop thinking about Ace. Everything about him just seemed perfect to the teen. his lips, his eyes and his dominance. But Luffy knew that it was all because of the drink and everything would be forgotten, he hoped.

"Hey Luffy" A soft feminine voice broke him from his thoughts. It was Vivi. She, like him, looked exhausted. She was holding her pink folder with a few page notes sticking out the sides and her backpack slung over her shoulder like a handbag.

"Oh hey Vivi, what's up" Luffy was glad there was some one here he knew, seriously bus stops at night where creepy.

"Nothing, I was just visiting my grandma, I was told to wait here for my dad to pick me up" She said in quite a rush that she had to take a deep breath after it.

"Heh you're lucky! I have to take this bus filled with absolute strangers" Luffy joked hugging his backpack closer to his chest. He licked his lips again, and he still tasted traces of Aces beer on them.

"Oh well, maybe I could ask my dad to to give you a lift?" She asked politely smiling.

"Hmm, no its okay, thanks anyway though" Luffy said honestly. He really didn't want to meet her dad, people say he is very strict and cares deeply for his daughter. Vivi nodded understanding.

"So..uh...what are _you_ doing out here this late?"

"Oh I um…" Luffy had to think fast so he would not seem as if he was lying. "I was just at a friends house" Vivis eyes perked up more

"Oh that reminds me! Usopp was looking for you today after school!" The teen felt a sudden guilt rush through him, he completely forgot about his friend! He promised himself he would make it up to his friend tomorrow.

A car horn was heard making both Vivi and Luffy jump. "Oh thats my father!" She waved to the car letting the man inside know she was coming. "Well goodbye Luffy.." Then she did something Luffy thought he had enough of. she kissed his cheek before running off. The stunned teen only sat there with wide eyes.

Then Namis voice rushed into his brain "_Vivi is crushing on you!"_

* * *

**_Gomen, is this chapter is short I really am quite bust with holidays and the places don't have much wifi :( Also I recently started watching sword art online and have been quite addicted :P _**

**_Anyhow! Review time! _**

* * *

**Lydia810-Thank you so much! Im glad you like it :) Also I hope you liked the AceLu part. Sorry if it was kind of boring it was kind of my first time writing those type of things hehe..**

**jam klaoo-Im glad you found it awesome :D I hope you like this chapter! **

**ExGratia- Me too I like them kind of stories :) I dont know why though hehe. But unfortunately you cant really find much on here which is kind of sad right? I hope mine is good :3 I picked Ace to be dominant because...umm..well I don't know its just how I would see him if he had a crush on someone XD He would not let them out of his sight. **

**Seangeline Akria-I get excited writing it! ts one of my favourite stories so far. Hm I think your question will be answered as the story progressed :) But I think we all know the answer hehe. **

**iiILurvePancakesii- Haha XD Ace is nuts right? Hmm..Marco could be jelly after all he and Ace have been friends for a long time. **

**lalalightwood-You know, looking back on that sentience it is really funny XD Just imagining him saying lol I hope you lke this update!**

**Collette Nicole- I know our poor Luff-san :( But he likes it...possibly. **

**Azzura Kana- Im glad you love it :D**

**Cookie Brain- you know when I saw that review I kind of panicked that I read over that chapter again and kept saying 'oh god please dont let it be there' XD no I will not hit you as it made me laugh :3**

**ASLfangirl- I know Im so mean for ending it there hehe...Im really glad your liking it! Enjoy this update!**

**Madgirl2424- I did and here it is :P **

**Zatsune Miku- Glad your liking the paring :) **

* * *

**Alright Minna! Thats that for this chapter! If I dont update fast then you know what's happened :( btw I will give you all a few hints for upcoming chapters...it involves a hospital and and the police..hehe :)**

**Until next time! Dont forget to review/fave/follow **


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is rated for violence

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep, beep _

Luffy shuffled under his comforter and reached his hand out from the warm space to turn off the alarm clock. Normally Luffy would be too tired to even think and just go back to sleep again until his grandpa came barging into the room and drag him out the door, but today was different. Luffy was already wide awake and hiding himself under the blankets in deep thought.

Last night, something happened to Luffy which he would rather not encounter again.

Portgas D. Ace was on his mind non-stop since he came home last night and received a good long lecture from Garp about, thugs, muggers, rapists and murders out on the streets at that time of the night. But Luffy's mind was elsewhere. He dragged himself up to bed and changed into a blue t-shirt that had the _'Minecraft'_ logo on it and climbed into bed with nothing else on his mind but that dark-haired person. The younger teen kept imagining Aces perfect round face, with his dark grey eyes that were hidden by his black locks most of the night and of course the kiss. Luffys first kiss was off another boy, something that the teen would have never expected in a million years. And the funny thing was that, Luffy enjoyed it. He kept pushing that thought to the back of his head and just focused on what was to happen in school the next day. Marco and Thatch saw them right? Were they going to tell?

Returning to the present, the birds tweeted outside and you could hear the cars in the distant city, just outside of Luffys neighbourhood. Finally getting up out of bed the teen walked into the bathroom and ran himself a shower. He didn't know why he just needed, no had to take a shower right now. He stripped himself off his blue t-shirt, pants and underwear and stepped into the pale white bathtub and pulled the curtain around. Only he didn't wash himself immediately, no, instead he just stood and looked up at the shower-head and watched the water running down into the bath like rain.

He licked his lips again. They were sticky but he could no longer taste the beer, much to his disappointment, he wanted it to stay there forever so he would be able to remember that night forever.

Wait, what was he thinking? He wanted to forget that night but something told him that he would not have heard the last of it.

Luffy was knocked out of thought when the hot water turned ice cold making the young teen yelp and bounce back from the ice water. "Shitty old man.." Luffy cursed glaring at that shower-head. His grandpa must he using the tap downstairs. He hated it, it was so annoying and so unexpected.

When the water turned back to normal Luffy finally began to wash himself off and climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and began to brush his teeth. Looking at himself in the mirror he noted how pale he had gotten since the accident, the little scar under his eye stood out more and his eyes were darker. Shaking off the thought and thinking it was because of operations and stress of being careful with every step, Luffy left the bathroom and got dressed.

He then walked down the stairs and had breakfast with his grandpa before saying goodbye and leaving. He just wanted out of the house and do more thinking...thinking that was all he ever did now but he couldn't help himself. So much was going on and he prayed school was going to be okay. He had to say sorry to Usopp for making him wait for god knows how long on him after school. And of course Vivi. She kissed him last night at the bus stop, well it wasn't a proper kiss in fact it was on the cheek. But today was going to awkward in every way. Ace, Usopp and Vivi.

While waiting for the bus Luffy remembered Ace telling him that he and his friends sold stolen stuff and that their place was almost ransacked by the police. God, Ace must have really got a scare, as he was really desperate for Luffy to come over yesterday. Maybe Ace only did that so he would not tell anyone. Well whatever, if it was its working.

He texted Usopp and asked him if he was taking the bus or if his dad was driving him to school. he wanted to see Usopp and explain what happened, well not tell him everything of course. So Luffy went about making up a lie while waiting for his long nosed friend to reply. Odd, Usopp always texted back asap, well Luffy could only guess he was pissed at him which was understandable. His thoughts came to a halt as the familiar bus pulled up to the side-walk and the boy grabbed his bag and walked towards the opening doors. He paid the man and went to find a seat and also hoping he would see Usopp but he did not. Taking a seat at the back Luffy sighed with ease when the pain was lifted off his legs, seriously his problem was a pain in the ass!

The teen took out his phone again and once again texted his friend and asked where he was. When he didn't text back, Luffy lost a little patience with Usopp. Seriously, Usopp was acting like a kid! Just because he didn't meet him at the bus stop yesterday after school, doesn't mean he should act so spoiled! Just send him a text!

Then, Luffys phone beeped. Sighing and mentally kicking himself for having those thoughts, Luffy pressed the 'open' button but the number at the top read unknown. This was odd, but not too odd as every now and again people would receive unknown calls. So Luffy thought it was just another wrong number. Scanning down the message he tilted his head when the text just read, Good morning!

"What..?" Luffy sighed to himself, it was just another wrong number, nothing to get worked up about.

…..XxXxxX…

When he first entered the school he noted that everything was...normal.

Except no Ace, Marco and Thatch sitting at their usual spot at the steps, something he was slightly glad for. So the boy ventured further and went to his locker before going to his first class.

Usopp was sitting at his usual spot at the back of the class with his head down resting on his backpack, hiding his face. Luffy was probably going to get a lecture from the long nose boy about ditching him yesterday but Luffy braced himself and walked forward.

"Oi Usopp, good morning" Luffy greeted him politely while he planted his bag around the back of his seat, "Sorry about yesterday I…"

Luffys voice trailed off as his friend lifted his head revealing a dark bruised eye and a badly busted lip. Upon further inspection Luffy noticed a bandage wrapped around his hand also.

"Usopp...what.." Luffy was speechless, what happened, Usopp looked a mess! He was about to ask more when a thought hit him. The Franky family. Of course! Vivi had told him that Usopp waited after school for him and he knew that the Franky family had detention after school so they must have got him then..

Feeling a great surge of pity, guilt and sadness for his friend Luffy sat down beside him and put his arm around Usopp's shoulders in a comforting way. "I'm so sorry Usopp, I should have called you or something, I really am" Luffy pleaded.

Usopp, however smiled and patted Luffys shoulder. "Its alright, It isn't your fault! I was careless"

"I had a thing after school…." He froze as he was about to blurt out about Ace and the kiss as Usopp listened intently. …"My Grandpa wanted me home right away something to do with Shanks.." He lied through his teeth, hoping Usopp would buy it. The teen was relieved when Usopp seemed to buy it, and nodded in understanding. Still feeling guilty, Luffy asked if there was anything he could do for him. Turns out Usopp just wanted him to show up on Friday night and have a good time.

That he could do!

…...XxXxXxXxX…...

Luffy learned that Vivi was in the library studying as always off Nami. The orange haired teen told Luffy that she was supposedly behind on stuff which was not true of course, guess she wouldn't be joining them for lunch again today.

Luffy was both happy and disappointed with this news. Happy because he wouldn't have to face her after the awkward moment at the bus stop last night and disappointed because in a way, he actually wanted to talk to her about it. But never mind…

Lunch was normal enough, Usopp catching up on his art, Nami ignoring her food to talk on the phone to her sister about being locked out after school and Zoro and Sanji were arguing over something..

Ace was not there. Infact Luffy had not seen him all morning so he thought perhaps he was sick today or hungover. Again Luffy was both happy and sad not to see Ace here. Also none of his friends asked about last night so Marco was probably off school as well.

So far lunch was normal enough. Or so he thought.

Zoro and Sanji decided to take their fight outside… this was normal, they always did. Mostly because none of them wanted to hear them talk or more like shout in each others faces so Nami, ordered them to take it outside. And so they did.

Soon it was just Usopp, himself and Nami. Luffy didn't know if he should tell Nami about Vivi kissing him or not. So he just excused himself and walked up the front of the cafeteria to get more food when he tripped over a foot. Again.

He barely registered what happened until his head collided with the hard tiled floor and the jeering of laughter around him. He lifted his head and with one eye he saw Morgan and his gang sniggering. The best thing to do at that moment would be to just get up and walk off and suffer in silence like he always did but today...Luffy had enough.

These guys were picking on him and using him as a punch bag for months and Luffy had enough. Bad mistake

"Listen, I don't know what your problem is with me but could you stop it!" Luffy didn't mean to raise his voice, it just happened. "You people are sad and pathetic" Again that last part slipped out and Luffys eyes widened just as big as Morgans. The bullies table fell silent, as Luffy walked off seemingly proud of himself.

That is until her heard Helmeppo's voice. "You gonna just take that! Get him!" As soon as those words left his mouth Luff felt his arms being grabbed by one two of Morgans gang members and Morgan stood up and walked dangerously towards him. The scared teen gulped thickly. Stupid stupid! He was always running his mouth…

"Dont you dare..tell me what to do, you little fuck.." With that, a fist came flying towards Luffy and plunged itself into his stomach winding him. Suddenly the whole room began to chant 'fight, fight, fight' as well as harsh slurs from different students. Luffy kept getting punched by this bully who didn't seem to want to let up any time soon.

Usopp and Nami ran over and naturally tried to help but they were only held back by Morgans remaining gang members. They could only watch as their friend was punched all over his body helplessly. This was bad...Luffy felt his consciousness slipping away at every punch. Then as Morgan was about to give the finishing blow, Luffy shut his eyes tightly for the pain but...it never came.

The hall was silent and Luffy felt himself being dropped to the ground in a heap. His natural instinct was to curl up into a ball and protect himself, and so he did. When the battered teen, finally opened his eyes he gasped quietly. Morgan was on the ground, in just as bad shape as Luffy was only..worse. Helmeppo was hiding behind one of the students and his gang let go off Nami and Usopp.

What…?

He glanced up to see Ace.

The older teen was panting harshly at Morgans body beneath him, with his bloody fist held up in front of him in a threatening way.

Ace went to give Morgan another punch, wild craze in his gray eyes, only Marco held him back. "Thats enough, yoi!" He muttered letting Ace go and beckoned him out the door. Ace was about to leave, when he bend down to Morgan's terrified frame and pointed his finger at him.

"Touch him again and next time Ill not stop.." And with that he pushed past people and stomped out the doors.

* * *

**Hai! Reader-Sans! Doing okay? **

**Anyway Ace is such a hero! Sorry if it was rushed also so sorry I cant reply to reviews Im really busy :( But next chapter I will! Hope you liked it!**

**Dont forget to review for future chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm fine I'm fine, stop fussing guys!"

"But Luffy the nurse wanted you to stay in the infirmary and rest!"

"Usopp, I already told you, I just needed a sit down and some bandages that was it. In fact I feel fine now!"

"Then why are you shaking?"

"Uhh..I'm cold?"

"Stop lying baka!"

_*SMACK*_

"Ow! Nami why did you hit me!"

"Yeah Nami you witch! Luffys hurt!"

_*SMACK* _

"Sorry sorry Nami…"

Usopp held his head as he, Nami and Luffy who had bandages wrapped around his wounds from the incident in the lunch hall just an hour ago, walked down the empty halls of the high school.

Nami and Usopp begged Luffy to stay in the infirmary as the nurse had told him to but Luffy just wanted to go home, in which the nurse gave him permission to. Morgan had already been sent to the principal's office and got suspended from school for a week, Sanji and Zoro still hadn't turned up yet. So it seemed that everything had went back to normal. Wait no, not really.

Usopp and Nami kept wondering why Ace, of all people had stepped in. Portgas D. Ace had such a bad reputation for bullying, hurting and being dangerous to other students. So why did he help someone like Luffy?

"I heard that that Ace guy hasn't been seen since the..you know..fight." Usopp stuttered not wanting to bring back memories of the event. It was true, neither Ace, Marco or Thatch had been seen at all. Not in the hallways, empty class rooms or bathrooms. It was like they just disappeared.

"Hmph, when he does get found he'll get what Morgan got, suspension from school" Nami added glaring at her shoes as she walked. "That bastard Morgan has had that coming for ages" Then she chuckled, hey Usopp maybe Ace can beat up the Franky family for you hm?" The orange haired girl teased.

"Shut up! I'm sure Luffy doesn't want to be reminded of...uh Luffy?" Usopp and Nami both stopped in their tracks and noticed that Luffy wasn't there with them at all.

Like Ace and his friends it was like he too had disappeared into thin air. Nami facepalmed. "That baka! Hes supposed to be going home! Come on Usopp lets look for him before gets himself into more trouble"

….XxXXXxX…..

After successfully quietly slipping away from his two bickering friends, Luffy marched outside in search of Ace.

He demanded to know why he stepped in and made him look weak in front of everyone! Sure he was getting the crap kicked out of him by a lowlife and sure he wanted someone to help but..but it was so damn confusing! Usopp said that Ace had not been seen anywhere in the school right? So if he was correct then Ace wasn't in the school, no if Ace hadn't went home then he would know exactly where the older raven haired was.

…..XxxXxXx…..

"Where have you two dimwits been!" Nami yelled at the top of her lungs at the two approaching figures down the hall.

"Nami-Swan I heard what happened in the cafeteria today, are you hurt?" Sanji asked looking Nami over to for any signs of wounds.

The orange-haired girl's eyebrow twitched and simply did what she always did when she got annoyed.

"Nami hes lost consciousness!" Usopp yelled rushing over to the blond-haired guy whose head had a bump growing on his forehead.

"Idiot! Dont worry about me, worry about Luffy!" Nami yelled making Usopp jump slightly. "He got beat up badly and none of us know where he is and you two could have prevented what happened if you had just stopped your pathetic bickering!"

Zoro scoffed and rolled his eyes at the panting girl with her fist raised.

"Tch, none of us knew that Luffy was being still tormented by those guys.." His green eyes narrowed "Still I am ashamed that wasn't there to prevent it, when we find Luffy Ill apologize" Nami seemed to relax at her friends statement and his honesty. What was the point of getting mad over something that was finished and in the past. "I'm going to teach Luffy to fight, to make sure nothing like that ever happens again" Zoro continued and without another word he walked down the halls with his eyes narrowed and his arms crossed, leaving them.

"So I heard that, that guy, what's his name..Ace, helped him?" Sanji said gaining consciousness again and beginning to light a cigarette in the hallway.

"Sanji don't smoke here! Youll get into trouble!" Usopp yelled flailing his arms around in panic.

"If long-nosed people shout then I will!" The man yelled back and at once Usopp fell silent.

"Yeah, Portgas D. Ace, it wa a shock for everyone there. Why would a guy like him help out Luffy? I mean have they ever _looked_ at each other?" Nami shrugged closing her eyes and leaning against the locker.

Sanji simply shrugged. "Beats me, but lets go find the little idiot before he gets himself beat up again. Him and that mouth of his…"

…..XxxXxxX…..

Luffy walked out of the schools front doors and into the car park. Scanning the many colourful cars for that familiar dark orange BMW, Luffy smirked in triumph when he saw it parked close to the schools main gates.

He began walking towards it and only prayed that its owner was close by, if not in the car itself. Approaching the car more and more, Luffy was right. There, in the drivers seat with his arm hanging out of the open window was Ace. The younger teen noticed the scabs on Portgas's knuckles, bringing back those painful memories. No he had to confront Ace about this and demand to know why he did what he did.

Then, as if sensing Luffys presence Ace spoke up. "Are you okay, Lu?"

Said boy seemed to be taken off guard by the question not expecting Ace to notice him, what with his lazy eyes closed and a cigarette in his mouth.

"Uh..y-yeah I'm fine" Why was he stuttering?! He was mad at this boy for making him look like a weakling crybaby in front of the whole damn school!

The sound of the car door opening dragged Luffy out of thought as he saw Ace opening the passenger seat for him. "Sit down, before you fall down with those legs of yours" Portgas commanded.

Hesitantly Luffy climbed into the seat and jumped when the car door slammed behind him.

"So, what can I do ya for, Lu?" Asked Ace flicking the smoke away. Luffy wanted to scream at this boy, but suddenly all the anger he had for him disappear as soon as he opened his grey eyes and met his own. No, this had to be done!

"Why did you, help me earlier?" Luffy finally asked playing with the bandages on his hand. Ace only sighed and moved closer to Luffy and took his hand into his own. Luffy at once, blushed slightly at the feeling of Aces soft smooth hands on his own, but refused to meet his face.

"Remember when I was so heaped up about you coming over yesterday?" After receiving a nod from the younger one, Ace carried on explaining. "Well, it wasn't just because I wanted to talk to you about that phone call, no, I really wanted to see you and finally talk to you"

"Why couldn't you have just done it in school or over the internet.."

Ace chuckled, "You're so cute, I wanted it to be private, not surrendered by your loud mouthed friends.." Luffy agreed, his friends, especially Nami were very loud mouthed and just sometimes you needed to get away from them just to have peace. Even though Luffy was the second loudest in their group…

"When I seen that asshat, beating on you I just..I don't know my temper and protectiveness of you just took over, he had to pay…" Ace said with narrowed eyes.

"I don't need to be protected!" Luffy argued, Ace was just mocking him about being weak and baby wasn't he?

"Sure sure..but its done now so you can thank me when you want to" Teased Ace letting go of Luffys hand.

The younger boy pouted and was just about to leave the car when he felt a tug on his arm. Spinning around he was met with Aces lips pressed onto his own.

Naturally Luffy tired to push away but at the same time he didn't so he just...went with it.

The kiss lasted for a minute and Luffy finally retreated for air, leaving Ace smirking. "You're a good kisser, Lu" He winked.

"Shut up!" Luffy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand of Aces saliva. "I'm leaving.."

Ace resumed his previous position of relaxing in the car when he spoke up again, "Hey, I'm having a house party on Friday for a friends birthday and I would like you to come, please" Ace gave Luffy the puppy dog eyes.

"No! Now goodbye, don't talk to me again!" Luffy stormed out of the car, grabbing his backpack.

Ace only smirked. "Aww I wish you had a choice"

* * *

**Hey minna! Sorry for the late chapter..Iv been roleplying a lot..and watching one piece and collecting manga X) but anyway review time!**

* * *

**Pugslover-lol glad your enjoying it :) I know! I love seeing Ace all protective over Luffy-san :3**

**iiILurvePancakesii-Ace got protective X) **

**lalalightwood-Thannk you^^ glad you like it!**

**a84vpszy- *munches on the cookies* Thank you so much! **

**Madgirl2424 I try to update as much as I can :( but Im glad you like it!**

**Pest-Yes, yes they are X3 I like characters being possessive or protective, hehe**

**FaithAndFantasy-Im glad you like it :D Im going to explain more of Luffys accident in future chapters I hope you can wait hehe, hope you liked this chapter! More interesting chapters will come I promse :3**

* * *

**YOSH! thats it for this chapter, I promise to update sooner now not much things are happening :P**

**Until then, bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

Luffy had enough.

He had just returned to school after Summer break and he already hated it. Morgan and his lackeys were there at the school gates as if they were waiting there especially for him. Which in Luffys case was a bad one. A very bad one.

So after a beating from the group, Luffy returned to his first class and did what he always did. Sat alone at the very back of the room and count down the hours until home time. School wouldn't have been so bad if he had someone to talk to.

Finally the school bell rang and the students were allowed home much to Luffys delight but he knew another boring day awaited him the next day. The boys cuts and bruises were still showing by the time Garp had a look at him and this is what set the old man off.

"You're always letting people younger than you push you around like its no ones business!" Garp yelled and Luffy just plugged up his ears and searched for food in the fridge as the lecture went on. "Your 14 years old! The age when people like you start growing up and begin to find jobs and work to earn a bit! No get pushed around by 10 year old's!"

See, this is why Luffy hated taking lectures from Garp. He got a lot of facts wrong and always made Luffy out to be a great big weakling, when he was picked on by a boy, no a guy, much older than him! And Garp never interfered because Luffy was an adult to him and was expected to sort his problems out on his own.

"When I was 14, I was out earning for my family! Earning for your Grandmother, God rest her soul, and your Father! Even at the end of the day I-" Garp stepped closer to Luffy who was sitting on the couch watching TV with his head resting in his hand flicking through the channels. "-Are you listening to me?" Luffy continued to block out his grandfathers ranting and raving about how he was such a hero back then, seriously it wasn't 1945, but Garp seemed to think it was.

His thoughts interrupted when Garp pulled out the plug to the TV and stood in front of Luffy with his arms crossed looking like he was about to erupt like a volcano.

Luffy had enough...

He didn't want to be here when Garp did erupt so he heaved himself up and marched towards the front door. He wanted to see Shanks. At last the red haired man didn't judge him and actually talked him to him about school problems. But Garp followed and continued to lecture the boy. "Where the hell do you think your going?!"

"For a walk!" Luffy didnt dare tell him where he was really going for else he was at risk of being physically carried back to the house. Garp hated Shanks with a passion.

The old man followed and Luffy continued to walk ignoring Garp's questions and the stares of passers by. He just wanted to see Shanks and get away from this house.

Then its funny how when your mind is so filled up with different thoughts you fail to notice anything else.

"Luffy!" He heard Garps booming yell, but the stubborn boy just shook it off as Garp losing his patience. But the old man's yells were quickly drowned out by the sound of tires screeching the frantic yells of the pedestrians.

Said boy looked towards the loud engine sounds and saw a black car heading right for him at full speed.

Then darkness.

It was a funny feeling. He couldn't see anything but grey, sort of like the ocean and a cold breeze running from the nape of his neck down towards his lower back. He was hit wasn't he? Then why was he in no pain? It felt like hours when the silence was filled with the distant, very distant sounds of voices and the unmistakable sounds of sirens. Everything felt like it was so far away. Then the grey ocean was soon filled with an orange dot that danced around his vision and the smell of, gas? Luffy just wanted to sleep but he was soon pulled from the painless silent world (that was what it felt like) and found himself to be laying on a pavement looking up at the sky with people shining lights into his eyes and he soon found himself following it with his glazed over eyes and the pleased but still concerned faces of two men dressed in odd dark blue uniforms. Paramedics?

Then, out of nowhere the most horrendous pain shot up both his legs. He wanted to yell out and ask to make the pain stop but he couldn't find his voice so he just scrunched up his face and closed his eyes, but one was lifted open and the orange light was shone in it again. What felt like hours of laying on the cold hard pavement he felt himself being lifted up onto a stretcher and pulled into the ambulance. He found he couldn't move his head as there seemed to be something holding it in place so he settled for using his eyes.

Luffy glanced over to his right was found Garp sitting at his side looking like he was about to break down but he just held his hand and said something that Luffy couldn't hear. The boy finally lost consciousness when the paramedic gave him an injection into the back of his right hand.

….XxxXxXXxXxX…..

Luffy lay in bed. Images of that day three years ago sailed through his mind. He didn't know why he just began thinking about it, that and what happened in school today. So much injuries.

Luffys bedroom was in pitch darkness and the whole house was empty and still. Thats right, he was the only one in the house at this time. His Grandpa was out playing poker and most likely eating rice crackers with his friends that included Sanji's Father Zeff.

Usually when Garp went out he would not be seen again until the morning and even then he would sleep the rest of the day leaving Luffy to get his own food and clean the house. The teen hated it, he would rather go out or play games than clean the entire house or spend the night alone in this small dark house. But he was glad Garp decided to go out tonight. He didn't want Garp to see his wounds he received earlier that day, because he knew that he would receive another good long lecture from the old man.

Getting off the subject of Garp, Luffy flipped open his phone and read texts from his friends whom he did not bother answering. Luffy knew it was wrong to leave his friends worrying like that (Luffy did not return to his friends after his talk with Ace and instead went on home) especially after the thing with Morgan and his goons. But the thing was, he just didn't feel like talking to any of them, none of them at all, not even Usopp. He would apologize tomorrow…

Just as he was about to drift off to sleep his phone rang and when he went to pick it up he noticed it was that unknown number again.

"Hello…?" He answered cautiously, who would be phoning at this time.?

"Yo!"

Oh no..that voice…

"Ace?"

…...XxXxXxXxXxX…..

Usopp was terrified. It was early morning and he was waiting at the bus stop. Alone. Normally he would wait here alone almost every morning and meet Luffy on the bus, but today was different. His hand that was stomped on not that long ago ached and his eye that was healing felt like it was being punched all over again. Beads of sweat dripped from the back of his neck down his back and he gulped. The long nosed boy tried not to tremble but his hands and lower lip were a dead give away.

The reason for this was because of the Franky Family. Usopp's tormentors.

"So I hear one of your friends, Luffy has a bodyguard now huh?" The main one with black hair smirked down at Usopp.

Usopp gulped, he really didn't know what to say, he was under pressure so much! He hated being asked questions! "I-I don't know…"

"Seems like he has, but I gotta say when we heard that Portgas D. what's-his-face came to his rescue of all people we were shocked ourselves weren't we boys?" The rest of the Franky family nodded and agreed.

"H-Hai…" Usopp trembled, seriously the bus needed to hurry up so he could get away!

"You have any bodyguards, you see we don't want to get beaten up like Morgan you hear?"

"N-No…"

"Good, here" The main member gave Usopp a heavy looking backpack that was filled with books and folders"

"What's this?" Usopp questioned looking a little confused.

"Were gonna stop beating on you okay? Now that one of your friends is under the protection of Portgas D. whatever, we need to be careful" Usopp gulped, stop beating on him? Really? "Instead we have something else, a deal in fact.." The man smirked devilishly.

Usopp could not do anything but wait and hold his hitching breath that came out in quick pants…

* * *

**Helloooooo minna! Doing okay? **

**This update came a little late and the reason is school is starting up again and iv been busy planning a party as well :3 And iv been trying to beat five nights at freddy's...**

**But enough of this lets talk about this chapter. **

**Poor Usopp doesnt get a break :( Sorry Usopp! Also Sorry if this chapter a little boring and sorry to those who wanted more protective Ace and what not, but its coming :D I plan to write a long chapter soon so look forward to that! Also did you enjoy the little flashback of the injury ;) **

**Review time!**

* * *

**iiLurvePancakesii- I know I love making Ace so secretive ;) but we shall see what hes up to next chapter:3 and thank you Im doing okay! :) **

**lalalightwood-Hope this chapter was okay even though there was no AceLu moments :( But there will be lots in the next chapter! hehe...**

**ExGratia- Im glad you liked it! Ace really does have feeling for Luffy :") I love that side of him aswell! I like making Ace like this / **

**Pugslover-Luffy is cute being clumsy I wasnt going to give Luffy medical problem but Im glad I did I dont know why though XD m glad your liking it and I hope this update wasent too long for you.**

**ASLfangirl-Glad your loving it! Indeed indeed *evil laughter* Luffy still thinks hes not going thats cute right? But Ace needs to make sure he does go and he always gets his way!**

**a84vpszy-XD thank you! I loved your review, thanks for the cookies for this rare creature hehehe! *munches cookie* I hope your liking it so far!**

**Collette Nicole- Im glad your satisfied! Oh our Ace will have his ways!**

**Madgirl2424 I hope you like this chapter? Indeed protective Ace is the best kind of cute /**

**FaithAndFantasy- Thank you so much for your shout out to me on your story! I really appreciate it *sobs happily* Im really happy you liked the last chapter even though it was short :( Also I do try to update as much as I can, but Ill try harder to update more and more! :) And I did plan on writing party in just chapter but I wanted to do this thing first hehe, sorry about that but DEFIANTLY the next chapter when "stuff goes down" but you will have to wait X) Hope you enjoyed this chapter and Im loving your fic "Blame" (people check it out!) anyway until the next chapter! **

**Yukiko-hyuga-chan- Glad your liking it! Ace is so cute being protective! Just as cute as Luffy being innocent **

**Bee972-Your the only one that remembered or wrote about this infact :o Yes Usopps party is on that friday too! We will just have to see what happens right? :D **

* * *

**Review time over! Have a nice day! Next update coming soon reader-sans!**

**Until then, see you soon! **

**ps- I dont know about you guys but I wound mind going to a party with Ace...**


	8. Chapter 8

School was normal, which Luffy thanked.

Ever since he met Ace or….when Ace noticed him at least, lunch times had never been the same. After the fight with Morgan people often come up to him and asked why Ace, the most violent dude in school came to save him or on girls cases, why did the hotty Ace-San come to someone like him? Luffy could have laughed. How could anyone find him attractive? Because he certainly didn't! The guy was a nut job, had problems with the law, and had a bad reputation throughout the town!

Also he was so demanding...when he looked at you with his dark grey eyes that were covered with his dark locks, his tiny childish freckles, his humor, his.._WHAT! _

Luffy almost yelled out while he was in a silent class taking a test, which would have got him instant disqualification. No he needed to keep it under control. But for some reason every time Luffy wanted to think bad about Ace, he would simply end up either blushing or thinking up something good about the guy. And plus another reason why he could not get Portgas off his mind was because today was Friday. Yes Friday had came very quickly in fact, much to Luffy's horror. A party? The only parties Luffy had ever been to were his friends small get-together's or Garps monthly poker night which in Luffys case was not much of a party, more like a smoking, drinking boring card game thing that always got out of hand. He really didn't want to go...but at the same time he did. Why? Was it because he was scared of what Ace would say or do if he didn't turn up? Something told him that Ace would not really care if he didn't attend but Luffy didn't really want to risk it and so settled on thinking of the positives. It will give him something to do on Friday night?

Maybe meet new people?

Not have to listen to his Gramps about making more friends?

Spending time with Ace…

"Alright students please hand up your papers and have an early lunch" Miss Robin announced standing up and looking at the students who were packing away their things and the talking started up again.

"Finally…" Luffy thought, time for food!

…...XxxXxXxXxX…..

Luffy took his usual seat beside his friends at the lunch table.

Nami, Zoro, Sanji and Vivi sat around the table doing their own thing as always. Luffy blinked, it was a rare occasion to see Vivi eating lunch with them and not being stuck at the library all day. Luffy blushed suddenly and quickly hide his face not wanting anyone, especially not Vivi, to see it. The reason for this was because the moment he looked at Vivi the thoughts of that night at the bus stop a few nights ago came flooding back to him. The kiss on the cheek…

The raven haired boy peered back up from his hands and looked at Vivi who was chatting away to Nami but glanced at him for a second before returning her talk with Nami. He wondered if she remembered, but that thought was confirmed when the blue aqua girl looked at him once more then blushed scarlet.

"Uhh, I'm going to the bathroom to pee!" Luffy yelled out drawing some weird looks from the students in the lunch hall.

"Idiot! Just go! Don't announce it!" Nami yelled back facepalming making Vivi giggle cheerfully.

So without another word Luffy stood up and ran for the door. What was wrong with him!? Why was he running and did he really have a crush on Vivi too? No, every guy blushes when a girl kisses him..or a boy..

The confused boy ran down the hallway only to bump into something or rather something with much force he fell onto the ground hissing at his leg jolted with a sharp pain. Looking up innocently he saw someone who he had not seen all day and to be honest he completely forgot about him...which made him feel guilty. "Where have you been Usopp?" Luffy asked trying to stand up but at the same time trying not to put too much pressure on the pained leg.

Said boy held out his hand and Luffy gladly took it and he was helped to his feet by his friend. "U-Uhh sorry I was going to the vending machines and I guess school work kind of caught up on me so I've spend the day in the library, heh sorry" Usopp apologized before walking over to the vending machine and popping in a coin and pressing the _'coffee'_ button.

"Usopp you never drink coffee what gives?" Luffy asked casually watching his friend drink the bitter looking drink. "Like I said, I want to get it all finished" Usopp said wiping his lips before walking away in the direction of the library.

This left Luffy wondering. But he brushed it off. Usopp looked extremely tired and drained and guessed he was really just catching up on work...or so he thought.

…...XxxXxXxXxX…

The rest of the day was a blur for Luffy. He was kind of looking forward to later not because it was Friday but the party. That's right, he was actually kind of excited for it, after finding out that none of his friends had nothing planned for later or so he thought he decided why not.

His phone beeped. It was Ace. He saved his number this morning, what did he want now?

**(A/N Sorry if this part gets kind of confusing minna, but this their text messages to each other) **

_Ace-Good afternoon! Guess what I got for later ;) _

_Luffy- uhm Ace I forgot to ask you this morning, how did you get my number? _

_Ace- That girl with the blue hair, Vivi I think :D Nice girl btw! _

_Luffy- Vivi did? Why? what did she say to you? _

_Ace- I asked her of course idiot! You and her seem pretty friendly with each other… _

_Luffy- I think she has a crush on me, I dnt know for sure though Nami says so. _

_Ace- Hm maybe… _

_Luffy- Yeah, so whats up? _

_Ace- In my car with Marco and Thatch, hey guess what! _

_Luffy- What? _

_Ace- I saw your friend in the library today! Good talk good talk! _

_Luffy- Who, Usopp? the guy with the long nose? _

_Ace- Yup! he was nice, laughing at all my jokes! but he seemed a little on edge tho so I left him… _

_Luffy- Hm yea he gets jumpy alot especially with those Franky-freaks around.. _

_Ace- The franky family? are they giving him trouble? _

_Luffy- I think so, it sucks I know the feeling _

_Ace- But your fine now aren't you? no one else is around right? _

_Luffy- Nope dont worry haha _

_Ace- heh okay okay, ill talk to the franky family for Usopp okay? _

_Luffy- He might appreciate it! thnx _

_Ace- So want me to pick you up later or the party of a life time! _

_Luffy- No ill walk its okay lol _

_Ace- No ill walk with you! too much freaks out there you know? :D _

_Luffy- Sure.. _

_Ace- Hai hai! _

…...XxxXxXxXxX….

After that long conversation with that kind of nut job, Luffy felt better surprisingly. Ace said he would have a talk with the Franky Family for Usopp then maybe they will get off his back and after talking about the party he was actually kind of looking forward it. Just a matter of waiting now…

…..XxXXxXx…..

The end of the day came pretty fast after lunch so Luffy did what he always did and said goodbye to his friends as they all went their separate ways.

Nami got into her sisters car, Zoro walked, Sanji had an argument with his Father before finally getting into the pretty run down old fashioned car, Usopp got a public bus as Luffy wanted to walk home. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Just as he was walking to the back of the school to turn a corner he saw Vivi walking a little in front of him clutching her pink folder tightly.

"Oi Vivi!" Luffy called happily. He was in a good mood so why not Luffy thought.

The girl turned around and at once her face broke into a sweet grin and she stopped to let Luffy catch up. "Oh hey Luffy how are you?" She asked politely.

"I'm exhausted!" Luffy whined childishly. Vivi giggled and sighed looking at him. "Well most people are at this time of the week, even me"

"If I were you I would be dead by Thursday! How do you work so much?" Luffy asked stuffing his hands in his pocked kicking a little rock as they walked.

Seriously all this girl did was work work work! Vivi just giggled and shrugged once more, playing with her blue hair nervously, "I like it"

She liked studying? Thats weird Luffy thought, when he studied he would get distracted very easily. "You're weird, but smart" Luffy blurted out without knowing until he saw her blush. "uhh in a good way!"

"No no its okay! I appreciate it don't worry! So you and Ace are friends?"

Luffys stomach dropped at Ace's name, so far he hadn't even thought about that guy but this also bought the back the conversation with Ace and how Vivi gave him his number. "Yeah you could say that...can I ask you something?" Luffy asked scratching the back of his head while looking at Vivi.

For a second Vivi looked hopeful, looking at the boy with large blue eyes "Hai?"

"Did you give Ace my number, I'm not mad just curious.." He answered while looking down awkwardly not wanting to sound mean or demanding.

Said girl only blushed more and sighed playing with her hair. Luffy kind of regretted saying that to her, now looking back it kind of did sound like a _'how dare you'_ question but the girl just smiled softly.

"He told me he wanted your number in case you needed something from him, you know after that fight with Morgan and all that" Vivi shrugged.

So that was the reason...in a way it kind of made sense. So Ace really wanted his number for that? Wow...Ace is something else.

"Gomen..Luffy-San" Vivi whispered looking upset, "I shouldn't have-" Before the girl could finish her sentence however, Luffy grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes silently before noticed how Vivi leaned in slowly, closing her eyes, then she kissed him on the lips.

* * *

**OHAYO MINNA! *smacks self and bows for forgiveness* I know I know I promised the party to be in this chapter but I plan to have a whole chapter on it at least, and this chapter was already long..so Im sorry :( But I am already on page 3 of the party chapter so it should be up soon :3 so look forward to that please... :) **

**About this chapter:Sorry for the Vivi/Luffy in this chapter but I plan something :3 also whats this job Usopp has or what has he been doing! Ace will talk to the Frankies! *cheers* **

**YOSH! REVIEW TIMEEE!**

* * *

**yukiko hyuga-chan- Hehe sorry you got a little confused with that I should have made title for the flashback or something :) but im glad you caught on. Yes Usopp always gets himself into bother without even trying :( And thank you I had fun thanks for asking! yes..we shall both party with Ace... XD **

**Bee972-Well it turns out Vivi gave him it hehe, im sorry you will have to wait for the next chapter for the party :( also I saw you translated this story thats okay ^^ I appreciate it for my French readers :3 **

**ASLfangirl- Yush! Ace has his ways of getting info or simply just ask Vivi hehe X) Im glad you liked the flashback and I feel terrible for being mean to to Luffy-san! :( Also im really mean to Luffy but maybe just maybe Ace will sort it out! Again Im sorry if you couldnt wait for this party but it WILL be in the next! Until then! **

**FaithandFantasy- aww no problem ^^ I like shoutouts! and enjoying your story so much! Sorry if the flashback was horrible to Luffy but oh well hehe, and the feels between Luffy and Garp ^^ *sniffs* Im a little hard on Luffy right :( but Ace always saves the day! Im glad to see you reviewing and enjoying the story! **

**MonkeyDL- thats fine ^^ which ever one you like to read ^^ :) **

**Pugslover- Im glad you liked this weeks chapter! ^^ Luffy is cute being clumsy I know hehe**

**Guest- I hope you liked this chapter even though the party was absent :( but I hope its okay!**

**serenafire- Poor luffy indeed :( but hes cute that way right! **

**Madgirl2424- Heres the next chapter! hope you enjoyed it!**

**mangageek24- YAY HERE YOU GOO! **

* * *

**Okay reviews closed :) Im really tired also I just want to say thanks for the support with this story to be honest I think that this is the most successful story of mine :) and you minna encourage me to make new chapters ^^ just wanted to say that hehe**

**anyway bye bye!**


	9. Chapter 9 -Going On Hiatus-

Vivi was kissing him in the middle of the street.

It would have been weird if someone saw them like an annoying little kid who would tease them or a pervy old man sitting feeding the ducks and would probably give Luffy some 'tips' after the kiss had ended.

But the only thing on the teens mind was how soft her lips were and that she was actually good at it. He even wondered if she had done this before or not but the boys mind was too full at the moment to even care.

Vivi placed her hands on Luffys shoulders and he soon found his hands on her waist as they kissed each other. His eyes were closed and he could feel the wind blowing through his raven locks and creep down the back of his neck through his shirt. Luffy found himself forgetting about the world and his problems for a few seconds, then he started to wonder what the girl he was kissing was thinking about. Once again Namis words came into his mind about Vivi crushing on him. Did he really like her back? In that way at least? Maybe he could ask her out after the kiss perhaps-

"Am I interrupting?" The two teens broke the kiss and looked to the intrusion. At once Vivi blushed darkly and looked away. Luffys blood ran cold, it was Ace.

The older teen stood there with his hands in his pockets with a smirk on his face, his teeth biting his bottom lip. In fact hard enough to draw blood.

"Uhh, hi Ace-San" Vivi sheepishly waved kindly to him, who only nodded in response.

Luffy however stayed quiet and attempted to scoot off but Ace cleared his throat loudly and the teen knew he had to stay. "What's up Ace?"

Said teens face only stayed blank as he watched Luffys face, "I was getting a candy bar and I saw you two so I decided to take a stroll over and you two where going at it like school kids" He said rather rudely making the two people blush dark.

"Ace we are school kids, well teens" Luffy corrected making Ace shrug lightly. Suddenly he felt something latch on to his right wrist, or rather someone making the teen jump. "Come with me Luffy I need to talk to you about something, now hurry" Ace declared beginning to drag Luffy off with him. The slightly scared teen gulped and proceeded to follow not wanting his arm to get ripped off but Vivi was not having it.

"Hey let go of him! He doesnt want to go!" She raised her voice a little, she went to reach for Luffys other arm but Ace simply tugged harshly earning a small yelp from Luffy. "Hes busy, why don't you go home, yeah?" The older raven haired said more of a demand in fact.

Vivi looked completely and utterly shocked where she stood but Luffy told her it was okay and that he would text her later, making Ace snort in amusement. "Sure, now hurry will you!" Ace shouted making Luffy jump and follow him for his own safety.

...XxXxXx...

Im sorry...I know this chapter is really really really really really short and you were promised the party but I have started back to school and will not have much time to update for a while or write any stories! :( I just hope you can be patent with me until I can finally update in in full again. Once again so so so sorry 3


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY MINNA! Here is a new chapter just for you guys! After reaching 70favs I was like, SCREW SCHOOL I GOTTA UPDATE! so here we are :) I wrote this on Saturday and finished it today :) and its the party chapter! how about that! anyway sorry im a little hyper :P but heres chapter 10 I think? **

**Warning-Sexual themes, violence, bad language and under aged drinking. Be warned! **

...

Luffy was currently being dragged somewhere by Ace.

Was he confused? Yes.

Was he a little scared? Yes.

Did he want to punch Ace? Indeed he did.

He had never seen Ace act like this before, it was as if the older boy was about to shred him into a million pieces at any given moment! Seriously what did he do? Kissed a girl? Was that not normal to him, was that a crime to the older Portgas or something?

Ace seemed fine at the beginning but whenever Vivi protested he changed somehow like he really didn't want Vivi saying those words or something. Poor girl, she was probably just as scared as him right now, except she wasn't being dragged somewhere by this lunatic!

Luffy was seized from his random thoughts when he felt his back being harshly pressed against a brick wall of an old tool shed somewhere. Looking around, Luffy recognised the place as the public park, kids and adults going about their business and the wall he was pressed against was indeed the caretakers tool shed which was always kept locked during the day.

Brown owlish eyes met the glaring grey ones as Ace held Luffy pressed up against the wall rather harshly that he was beginning to lose feeling in his back. Seriously what did this guy think he was doing!? "Ace what are you doing, let go of me now please, I'm busy and I-!" Luffy said in a rush only to have Aces hand clamped down onto his lips, silencing him.

Then for the first time that day, Luffy began to feel helpless. Ace was stronger than him and could easily do whatever he wanted to him but he knew even Ace wasn't that stupid to try anything in a public place. He knew from experience with Morgan and his lackeys in the past. But the teen stilled himself anyway, waiting for what was to happen next.

"Your a panicky little thing aren't ya'?" Ace then said, taking Luffy by surprise. Was he serious, two seconds ago he looked like he wanted to murder Luffy right there and then but after saying that, the same dopey lazy smirk came back to his tanned freckled face. "Your loud too, wouldn't want the children seeing us like this?" He teased the boy further and letting go of his mouth.

He still couldn't move under Aces grip so began to struggle a little while trying to ignore the obvious grey eyes watching him with amusement. So after the struggling got him nowhere, the teen sighed softly and gazed back up to the older teen. "Ace, let me go, I need to go home and see my Grandpa" It was true, he needed to get in and see Garp off before he want off to play poker at Sanjis dads house. Plus, knowing Garp he would give him a lecture tomorrow when he got back.

"Oh that's right your gramps! Have you told him about me yet?" What? Why would he tell Garp about him anyway? "I think my father knows him, Monkey D Garp-"

"ACE! LET ME GO!" Luffy yelled suddenly losing his patience and yelling in his captors face, even making the older teen jump a little. He didn't care it was cold and Ace had no reason to hold him here!

But Luffy being stupid as he is, forgot how violent Ace can become if he doesn't get his own way, he found that out when the older Portgas gripped his face hard with his hand and pulled the boys head towards him harshly. "Dont you ever raise your voice to me again Luffy, understand?" Ace whispered dangerously, making Luffys blood run cold.

Said boy only gulped and nodded and then found himself being thrown to the ground by his captor. Taking one last looked at the sky, Ace walked off in the direction of the parks entrance, kicking an innocent child's football over the fence on his way.

Ace could be so mean like that.

…...XxXxXxXxX…..

When Luffy got home the house was empty, the windows closed tightly and a note on top of the fridge which read:

_Luffy, I had to leave early and I wont be back to tomorrow. Theres no food so I left you money to get more ok?_

Garp.

Typical. Just like his Grandpa to leave him for the night without even leaving him a scrap of meat. Never mind, he could always order take out. But later, he was tired right now and hoped he could catch some shut eye before the party. Tch, if he is even going that is. Ace might not come for him after that park incident. Seriously what was his problem, you couldn't say _boo_ to him without going all lunny on your ass. He could text or phone him? No…

Luffy walked over to the couch and sloughed, laying his raven head on the pillow as he breathed a good long sigh. Problems. Ever since he met Ace its been nothing but problems here, problems there. And a huge dose of confusion.

The teen shifted on the sofa and kicked off his shoes and began to close his eyes. Poor Vivi, he would have to text her later and tell her he was okay. In a way, Luffy was kind of glad Ace came when he did. As Luffy was going to ask Vivi out after the kiss and to be honest, he would have regretted it now. The girl was more like a friend than a lover to him at this point. Although he felt like a dick saying that he couldn't deny it.

And Usopp, he needed to talk to him more and hang out with him a little more as well. Maybe tomorrow they could all go out to the movies or something to make up for not spending much time with him lately.

Well until then I….

Then the boy drifted off into a nap, absolutely exhausted from this week, ever so slowly he drifted off into a pleasing…

_***BANG BANG BANG***_

Luffy shot up awake, covered in sweat, panting heavily as if he had just had a nightmare. Looking around he saw it was now dark outside. Nani? How long was he asleep?

_***BANG BANG BANG***_

Was someone knocking at the door? Sighing, Luffy finally got up and walked to the front door only to see the one and only Portgas D. Ace standing there looking a little smug.

Also..looking very nice tonight.

Ace was wearing a plain white shirt with the first three buttons undone, a pair of black dress pants and a very worn out pair of black _Converse All Star._

"Hey Lu! Ready to go?" He asked smiling, while closing his eyes tightly as he did. He looked so sexy that even Luffy couldn't deny it anymore. But he kept them thoughts to himself though…

"Uhm Ace I'm sorry I slept in and I forgot about it, I dont think I can-" Luffy was interrupted when Ace pulled his arm and he was suddenly close to his face, and at once Luffy felt his own face heating up. "Ace what are you doing?" Finally Luffy was able to finish his sentence!

The older teen just shrugged, "Just looking at a cute face, that's all" That was it, as soon as those words left his mouth, Luffys face went dark as a plum.

"Baka! I'm not cute!" He protested. Portgas laughed and shook his head "Heh whatever you say..anyhow lets get going before the booze is all gone!"

And once again he was being pulled by Ace towards the door. "Wait a second! I'm not even dressed right, I look a mess!" Luffy protested trying to pull away from Ace. He didn't want to go to a party with just a red hoodie and blue pants…

"Tch it will be fine you're only going to a house party not a fucking dinner party with the royals after all!" Portgas barked and Luffy held his tongue once more. Fine…

….XxXxXxXx…

So here Luffy was. Walking down the darkened empty streets with Ace. Before they left, Luffy turned out the lights and locked the doors of course and took the money Garp gave to buy food with. Instead Ace convinced him to buy booze instead for himself and that there would be plenty of food at the house after all. Surprisingly the boy agreed.

So Luffy was carrying a bag of two bottles of alcohol which Ace recommended of course…

The walk was silent and awkward indeed, Ace was constantly texting on his phone and Luffy kept looking in front of them for some reason. Eventually they got to the house. It was Aces house, Luffy remembered it from the past. The night when Ace kissed him on the couch for the first time. Only the house looked to be in full swing tonight, music was playing so loudly that you could hear it from the outside.

"Ace I feel sick, I might just go home" Luffy confessed. He found himself not wanting to go after all. He wouldn't know anybody except for Marco, Thatch and Ace after all. And these were Aces friends, they would all probably pick on him or tease him.

Ace stopped and looked at him seriously, "Luffy, its going to be fun I promise in fact, the best night ever and besides if anyone says anything Ill kick them out and deal with them another time" He finished with a warm friendly smile which sent shivers up Luffys spine but also made him blush as well.

Ace would protect him.

Stepping into the house, Luffy was met with the blaring music and the loud chatter of the guests. It was an exciting thing to be at a cool house party like this! He just hoped nothing would ruin it for him. He and Ace walked through the large hallway pushing past people to get to the kitchen. On the way the young teen noticed some people stare at him or tap one of their friends and point to him before smirking then resuming their conversation. It made Luffy feel a little uneasy, but Ace was here, he was the host of this after all.

The kitchen was a little better and less crowded, the table was filled with party foods and used paper cups, some of them having a butt of a cigarette in some of them. The other bigger table had the alcohol and new glasses for the people. Ace took Luffys booze bag and set them on the table and began pouring the drinks for him. All the while Luffy just gazed around the place and tried to ignore the yelling and cursing from the other rooms, most likely an argument broke out.

"Ace! Where did you go?!" Called a happy, slurry voice.

Turning around it was Thatch with a half empty bottle of drink in one hand. He looked as if he would collapse at any given moment.

"Uhh sorry, I was getting Luffy there" Ace replied without even looking up from the drinks. "I see you already had a little too much, if you start a fight I might have to toss you out"

The drunken teen just laughed and scooted his way up to Luffy and wrapped an arm around his shoulder almost making Luffy lose his balance. "So Luffy! How you liking it so far! I tell ya, Portgas sure knows how to throw them am I right!" He finished by taking another swig of the booze.

Luffy, while trying to ignore the horrible stench of Thatches breath smiled weakly. "I just got here but it seems fun"

"Come on Thatch stop melting the kids brain" Marco said as he entered the kitchen as well. Unlike Thatch he looked more sober but his pupils were slightly bigger that normal. "Oh hey Ace, when did you get back?"

Said guy only shrugged and handed Luffy a cup of alcohol which was red "Here, you look like a light weight so just start off small and work your way up okay?" He said with a smile.

Luffy blushed and pouted but took the drink anyway and began drinking. It tasted good, sweet in fact.

Ace smiled at his reaction and poured himself a drink as well.

Throughout the night, things were normal enough. Ace got into three fights after some dudes bumped into him and made him spill his drink on the rug. Ace won all the fights of course.

Another time Marco was found spiking peoples drinks and people were found vomiting everywhere. Much to Aces displeasure, thrown them out.

Thatch was making out on the couch with a girl with brown hair and in a rather skimpy looking clothing.

Everything was normal enough, people other than Ace, Marco and Thatch were actually talking to him. Complementing his outfit and haircut. One girl asked him to go outside with her but he politely refused.

He was buzzed. The alcohol he drank was weak but it gave him a slight buzz in his head and made his body numb a little. Yes, everything was going okay….thank god.

…...XxXxXxXxX…..

A while later Luffy found himself in Aces room. Alone.

It wasn't his fault after all, he had been going to the bathroom and Luffy being Luffy decided to take a peak in his room. He hadn't seen Ace all night after all so hopefully he could take a peek and leave without him knowing.

Opening the door, Luffy walked into a surprisingly clean room. So neat in fact he wondered if it was Aces room.

Venturing further, Luffy looked around. Posters of bands and singers were pinned on the wall, a laptop sitting on a desk with a bowl of cereal beside it, his bed was made neatly with an fancy looking glass ashtray sitting on the floor beside it and pictures were sitting on the shelf's.

Walking over and looking at the pictures Luffy couldn't help but smile. Images of Ace when he was much younger standing happily beside a woman who looked like him a little in the face with light brown flowing hair. His Mother?

Another of him looking between the ages of 13-15 with a man with the same hair colour as him. His dad?

Lastly a picture of a ten year of Ace with a blonde boy with a missing tooth. Hm, who was he?

Getting back up from the crouching position, Luffy walked over to the closet and opened it up. Clothes on hangers were there, shoes sitting on the ground in a heap and...boxes? Tilting his head and walking in further, Luffy recognised the boxes to be of phones, cameras and music players. He should go.

This was trespassing and he thought back to the time in the hall. Ace sold stolen gear right? Whatever, he should go…

"Having fun Luffy?" Right on cue, it was Ace.

Luffy didn't need to turn around to know who it was but he had to face him. Ace was standing here, a beer can in hand, his locks hanging loosely over his eyes, and his buttons were opened up showing off his well built chest.

"Ace I'm sorry, I wondered a little too far" Luffy apologized in his defence. Ace was going to be mad. Heck even he would be mad if someone invaded his room.

But Ace just smiled softly and walked over to the closet and shut the door gently before placing his beer can on the floor. "I wondered where you went, Marco said you were seen walking up the stairs, so I followed and here I am" He teased.

"I'm still sorry, I wont tell anyone about the boxes" Luffy pleaded, but Ace shushed him and hugged him tightly.

"I said its okay, dont freak out but don't tell anyone please?" The older teen said.

Luffy nodded and began to walk for the exit but Ace grabbed his wrist and lead him to the bed. Nani?

The teen found himself sitting on the bed with Ace on the other side of him. "I'm kind of glad you came here Luffy, otherwise I wouldn't have known when to make my move?" Ace said while rubbing the inside of Luffys thigh.

Said boy blushed scarlet again and he trembled when Ace moved closer to him and soon the both of them were making out.

Luffy wanted to push back but he didn't, he wanted Ace to kiss him, he wanted this no he wanted more than just kissing. Then, as if reading his thoughts, Ace pushed him back down onto the bed and kissed him there, pinning the boys hands above his head.

Luffy liked this feeling, the feeling of helplessness under Ace. Porgas's other hand sneaked up under Luffys top and began roughly stroking the flesh. Luffy moaned into the kiss, making Ace smile through their lips. Aces hand was pulled out of the shirt and gripped the edge of Luffys pants. Luffy hitched a breath and stopped kissing to look at Ace puzzled. The kiss was broken and Ace leaned his head on Luffys forehead. "Dont worry, you'll be fine Lu" Ace reassured him and began undoing Luffys belt buckle.

All the while, Luffy just lay there on the bed letting this happen. Should he protest more?

Ace undid the belt and Luffy just couldn't keep in no more "Ace mind if we just kiss more I'm not ready for this, please stop!" Luffy found himself yelling again. Aces hand pulled away from his belt buckle and he gave out a frustrated sigh. As soon has his hands were free Luffy set up again and looked at Ace who stood up and just stared out the window.

"Uhm Ace i'm going to go home now okay? Ill see you Monday okay?" Luffy said breaking the awkward silence, he got up and walked to the door but a hand grabbed his shoulder harshly and painfully pulled him back with much force he landed on the floor painfully holding his head. Ace stood over him glaring dangerously at him as he crouched down further to him, making Luffy inch further away from him.

"Please...Ace I need to go right now" Luffys only answer was his arms being pinned to his chest by Ace and placed his knees on Luffys thighs making him still.

"Shut up Luffy, I need to tell you something so stop yelling and listen!"

No Luffy didn't want to stay in this room another second, Ace was just a dangerous lunatic who just wanted to rape him or something! No way he could he let that happen!

"Help! Someone hel-" His speech was cut off when Ace clamped his hand over his mouth and his protests turned into muffled screams. "Luffy, calm down you're going to attract unwanted attention just hear me out please, dammit!" Ace yelled trying desperately to calm the boy down.

Luffy struggled against Aces hold, he managed to free one arm and tried to pull himself up with it. His arm scrambled the carpeted floor and soon made connection with the ashtray that lay beside Aces bed. In one quick motion he swung the glass bowl towards Aces head. It broke over his head and successfully managed to knock the older teen off him. At once Luffy stood up and rushed to the door and expected Ace to go after him but he didn't.

He turned around and saw nothing but Aces limp and lifeless body laying on the carpet, a little pool of blood forming around the rug. The red liquid was dripping from where the hard glass struck Aces head. The blood staining his hair as well.

Luffy panted harshly and panic creped its way up in his chest. "Ace?" He called lowly. "Ace!" He called again a little louder but no response.

The teen began to shake violently, what had he done. So instead of staying and facing the wrath of the party goers, Luffy turned and ran down the flight of stairs and out the front door.

...

**Gomen Ace and Luffy :( I feel bad for making that happen :( I hope im forgiven...**

**anyway sorry no review responses but there will be on the next chapter :) But please review on what you thought of this chapter it was fun to write btw hehe. **

**well until the next time, bye bye :D xx **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hows it going bros my name is pewwdiepie! Just kinding! On worth to chapter...uhm I forget XD **

**...**

Cold damp windy air threw itself at Luffy's face as he ran, no sprinted down the road to his safe haven, his house. He didnt want to stop, he was too afraid to, no matter how much his weak injured legs protested, Luffy would just not stop. Even cars were beeping their horns at him after he was almost run over a few times but Luffy didn't care. The teen just needed to get off the damn streets! Surely the people at the party would have found Ace by now right? Most likely and then they would get mad and come after Luffy for revenge! No, he needed to focus on the running instead of that crap. Ace was probably fine! Tch, it was his own fault anyway right? Right…? But no matter how much he blamed Ace, Luffy could not help feeling guilty and scared.

He saw blood, and that was never ever a good sign at all…

The teen ran through the alleys, roads and cut threw the grass parts to get home as quickly as possible. When Luffy reached his house, he fumbled with the lock and practically fell in the door as his legs could not take much more of it. Then crawling back to the door, the teen locked it and pushed the armchair in front of it before crawling back into the corner to hug his knees.

Panting harshly, his throat was raw and his eyes were glazed over with tears from running and tears of frustration. "Stupid stupid Ace..!" He gritted his teeth rocking back and forth. "I-f he had just..left me alone, e-everything would be okay!" He cursed lowly. There was no one else to blame but him! But why did he feel so guilty and worried about Ace?! Maybe because he knocked him out cold….? Well, Luffy hoped that Ace was just knocked out, nothing else.

The trembling teen needed to get this off his mind, sleep maybe? No he was too pumped to sleep. Games? Yes games, lots and lots of calming soothing games on his computer! So Luffy weakly stood up and walked up the stairs carefully and into his room before locking the door. Damn he needed to calm down! He doubted anyone at the party apart from Portgas knew where he lived! He would just stay awake until his grandpa came home.

As he pulled out his chair and began to switch on his computer, the boy felt a vibrate in his pocket. His phone. Flipping it open, Luffy saw he got a text message from Usopp. The text was simple enough, just three words in fact.

**Thanks 4 coming. **

Coming? Where? Damn it Usopp now is not the time for your depression te- Then it hit him, like a ton of bricks being thrown at him by Sanji and Zoro. He was meant to stay at Usopp's tonight! He was so fucking stupid! How could he forget! Ever since Ace-

Ace.

That guy..he was the problem! He got in the way of his friends ever since he first laid eyes on him. That bastard! Of course he was, he pulled him away from Vivi and said those things to her! He was to blame. At that moment Luffy was glad for what he did, he asshat deserved it! That piece of… But again, Luffy couldn't shake away the guilty feeling. Instead all of the negative thoughts towards Ace, got turned on him instead. It wasn't Aces fault, it was his own and he hurt Ace..he hurt him. Was he okay…?

….XxXxXxXxXxXxXx…..

When Luffy awoke the next morning to a bunch of birds arguing outside his bedroom window, he winced as soon as he lifted his head off his desk. The boys skull was throbbing, which the alcohol was only to blame.

_I shall never drink again..._Luffy thought to himself as he lifted his heavy head off the desk he collapsed on last night.

Luffy stretched and yawned, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, "hmm, I wonder what I could do to-" The teen broke off, oh yeah he completely forgot about last night. Ace, Usopp his friends. They all probably hated him!

Luffy rubbed his face roughly and was about to get up to get into bed when he heard a loud pounding at the from door down stairs.

Shit!

Luffy began to tremble again, it was going to be one of Aces friends coming to skin him alive or tell him that Ace was- NO! he wasn't…

So, gathering up all his courage he had, Luffy tip toed down the stairs and walked to the front door which was still bolted shut. Gazing through the lock, Luffy breathed and sigh of relief. It was Nami, and some other girl luffy had not seen before.

Then, the minute the boy opened the front door he was almost knocked off his feet by the 18 year old. "Just what the fuck is your problem?!" The redhead demanded standing over Luffy's body with her hands on her hips.

"What did i do now?!" Luffy replied rather annoyed with this rude gesture.

"Usopp ring a bell huh?" At once Luffy felt more guilty, thats right...Usopp he needed to see him today! "Yeah he was texting me last night and he was really upset!" Nami yelled again picking him up by his dirty hoody. "Zoro and Sanji are also pissed!"

"Nami thats not cute~!" Came a high pitched voice. So high that it made Luffys already pumping head ache hurt even more!

Turning his head towards the voice, Luffy saw a girl about his age standing at the doorway wearing a short black tu-tu skirt with a black corset to match. Her hair was bright pink and tied into long pigtails.

"Perona I told you to wait in the car!" Nami snapped to her friend. "I'm busy, I'm going to murder this boy!" She began to shake Luffy by his collar.

"Hmph! Whatever, after you're done killing him I want coffee~!" The mysterious girl, Perona said turning her nose up and walked back out to the car again.

"Whos...that?" Luffy all but managed to gasp out through the redheads strong hold.

"Thats Perona, shes taking me out to coffee" Nami smirked letting go of Luffy "I love getting free stuff!" She finished with a wink.

"M-Mind if I tag along…" Luffy asked sheepishly. He really wanted out of this house in case of a raid by Marco and Thatch.

"Of course! I'm not done with you yet…" Nami said pulling him by the arm out the door.

…..XxXxXxXx…

Luffy felt a little safe. Well a little, he was still out in public. But he would rather be out and about than being in the house alone.

He, Nami and her friend Perona were sitting in the coffee shop, drinking their coffee in silence. Luffy felt sick, he refused the coffee and instead settled on playing with the sugar on the table.

"Are you hungover~?" Perona's high pitched voice cut through his headache suddenly. He looked up from his hands and saw the pinkette staring at him while smiling softly. "Are you~?"

The boy shrugged and went back to hiding behind his hands. What did she think! And what's with her hair colour!

"Yes he is hungover Perona...he was at Aces house last night" Nami said slyly making Luffy jump up and look at the girl in the eye. How did she..!? "Luffy you were seen last night running away from that place, and the word around school says that he was throwing a party, you went there instead of Usopp's didnt you?" She said further.

"Oh! A party~?" Again with that voice, "Did you do body shots~?" Perona smiled at him again. "I did it one time, it tickled hehe~" She giggled.

Luffy almost choked on his own saliva and so did Nami on her coffee "Perona, not now!" Nami said wide eyed. The girl just shrugged and sat back down. "But tell me about it later okay?" Nami said at the corner of her mouth to the girl.

Why did Luffy want to hang out with these girls again?

**...**

**EXTRA! **

**...**

**Marco** walked up the stairs to use the bathroom. He desperately needed it after the chugging competition with some guy he had never seen before in his life. Of course he won...Marco was a boss at these things!

The blonde walked out of the bathroom taking care to groom himself in the mirror on his way out, there were sexy ladies here after all...

As he walked past Aces room he put his ear to the door expecting sexual noises from the room but complete silence. Puzzled, Marco dared to open the door and peek in. The room was dark and everything seemed to be in order, the bed however was empty. Marco expected it to be occupied wither by Ace and Luffy or just Ace, but here it was empty as sin..

Just as he was about to leave, a faint groaning noise came from the darkness. Using his phone as a source of light, Marco almost dropped it seeing Aces lifless body laying on its stomach with a blood stained patch of carpet around his head.

"Ace!" Marco yelled in sudden panic. He rushed over to his friend and checked his pulse. He was fine for now, then being very careful he flipped Aces limp body around and held his head steady on his lap. He then turned his face to the open door. "HELP ME, YOI!"

**...**

**yosh-a minna! That chapter was BLEGH! But I hope you still enjoyed it :3 Review time! **

**...**

**yukiko hyuga-chan: Hey! tell me about it XD poor luffy doesn't know what to do around Ace any more...hes loosing faith XD Hehe Luffy was deeply paniked by the situation but I agree! He should have drank some water and then called for help :O but oh well, Marco found him :3 Good old Marco! And thank you so much Im glad you liked it :3 **

**Bee972: Im sorry for hurting Ace :( Im mean to the characters I like hehe... *evil laughs* But I hope they forgive me..THANK YOU! Im glad you liked the chapter :3**

**ALSfangirl:thank you for the review :3 Im glad your liking jelly Ace ;) I like him too it makes him a little more fitting to this story I think. And indeed I agree, you can only hit some one when your drunk in Luffys book XD anyway thnk you for reviewing :3**

**mangageek24: IM SORRY T_T DONT KILL ME.. *bows for forgiveness* **

**lalalightwood: hehe looking back now it is a little funny X) Poor Ace though, he never saw that coming I guess...**

**Madgirl2424: Im glad you liked it :3 was this one okay? **

**ExGratia: Thank you so much for your support! Im glad you like the way I write the characters, even though I just improvise a lot hehe. *Laughs with you at the pervertness* I know I know! I have 'plans' for future chapters ;) but lets keep thats hush for now eh? XD anyway thanks for your review im glad your liking it :) **

**...**

**Okay before I finish up, I just want to say *puts my hands into a praying gesture* Im not one to advertise but would you people mind checking out my other story 'Limit'? pleeeeeese? If not its okay :) but just wondering... *gives you the innocent eyes* **

**I gotta go before I keep typing XD **

**until the next chapter! **


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as Luffy was dropped off at home by Nami and her strange friend with the pink hair, he decided to confront Usopp.

Heck, he already told Nami about everything. That's right, everything. Ace and Luffy's first kiss on the couch not that long ago, the car incident after the fight, and lastly the party although he left out _the whacking Ace over the head part…. _

Nami just sat there before taking a sip of coffee before nodding. Then she smiled brightly again saying that it all made sense now, as she could tell there was something up. Luffy then begged her and Perona not to tell a single soul. Of course they agreed but the orange haired girl said that if Usopp didn't forgive him then she would tell.

That...UGH!

The girl could be a right bitch sometimes.

So here he was now, sitting alone at home on his computer ready to chat to Usopp online. The reason for this was that the boy didn't really want to go out alone again. Also his Gramps was not home yet… crazy old coot. Luffy beamed when it showed that Usopp was online so he sent a chat request that was accepted. So preparing to cry his heart out Luffy pressed open.

**A/N Another Chat texty thing coming up guys :3 **

Luffy: Uhh, hey Usopp hows it goin? 

Usopp: Nothing, just sitting here. 

Luffy: Thats good, is your parents home yet? 

Usopp: Not until later. 

Luffy: I see anyway watch any goo- 

Usopp: Sorry what did you need me for again? 

Luffy: Oh… I wanted to just apologize thats all, and I'm really sorry for not showing up.

Usopp: Its okay its not like no one came, Zoro and Sanji arrived so it was still all good.

Luffy: Maybe we could hang out again? 

Usopp: No thanks. 

Luffy: Oh okay, Ill see you in school Monday?

Usopp: Yeah sure. 

Luffy: Usopp I really am sorry I know I promised but a lot of things came up unexpectedly

Usopp: You could have called or text to let me know though? 

Luffy: Uhh..My phone died and the charger broke? 

Usopp: Sure 

Luffy: Want to hang out tomorrow, Ill take you to the arcade? 

Usopp: Ill think about it okay? 

Luffy: Okay buddy, Ill call you later? 

Usopp: I thought your charger broke?

Luffy: I mean on my Grandpa's phone? 

Usopp: Alright. see ya. 

Luffy: Bye, see you la- 

Before Luffy could finish speaking Usopp closed the chat.

In a way, Luffy was glad he spoke to Usopp, thank god. He felt a little better too, now the Ace problem….

Then suddenly a huge bang came from down the stairs that made the boy flinch violently. Could it be…?

"Luffy why is this house not cleaned!" Garps loud booming voice echoed all over the house. Tch, of course the old man was back, "Coming gramps!"

…

Marco and Thatch walked into the private room that Aces parents ordered for their son.

Ace was in the hospital.

The doctors said that the blow to the skull caused head trauma and so he was in a coma for the time being while the healed.

It was scary stuff and Marco was shaking by the time the ambulance arrived at his friends home. Marco said that it was too horrible, blood everywhere and that Aces body was so limp he thought he was dead. That was something none of them wanted to mention. When the two friends walked into the room they were almost blinded by the whiteness of the it. Everything was so clean and it smelled like hand sanitizer.

In the room there was a large window that showed the city, a door in the corner was a bathroom, drawers of medical equipment and a white bed that was occupied. Portgas lay in the bed out cold. There was an oxygen mask over his face, a bandage wrapped around his head, and an IV drip in the back of his hand as well as a heart monitor. It pained them to see their best friend like this… Marco watched over Ace in silence, with a blank but dark expression on his face.

"You know who did this right?"

He took Thatch by surprise, turning his head he got up of the visitor chair and walked over the bed. "Who, I thought he just fell because he was drunk?"

"That kid Luffy and hes not getting away with it you know"

...XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX...

Luffy was feeling great! He and Usopp agreed to go to the arcade together in town, well after much much talking to and puppy dog eyes the long nosed teen finally agreed but he was still off about it.

So here they were getting prizes, having a laugh and what not. "Luffy I need coins, could you go get me some more please?" Usopp asked handing him a bill happily as he worked on winning something.

The teen nodded happily before turning to walk to the machine that gave out change. For the first time in weeks, Luffy felt better. The only thing playing on his mind was-

"Oi Luffy" Came a familiar voice, so cold and dark that it made the teen shudder, his legs told him to run but his head told him to stay calm.

Maybe Marco just wanted to-

_**WHACK **_

Something caught the back of his head then darkness, the last thing he felt before blacking out was being lifted up.

~Baka~

...XxXxXxXxXxX...

**Gomen Luffy! :( Sooo, im sorry I rushed this alot..I just wanted to get it done and give you all a new chapter! Is that okay?**

**Also I cant reply to reviews in this one as im feeling like crap... BLEGH! But I will reply on the next one :) **

**Please review it gives me alot of support and motivation to these stories :3 **

**Have a lovely day :3**


End file.
